6,101 Miles (And Everything In Between)
by jazor4545
Summary: [Highschool AU] Lexa Woods is a really good basketball player who wants to play college but for Clarke Griffin she might give that up. Clarke is care free and isn't even sure if she wants to go to college after high school, but she would follow Lexa Woods to the ends of the earth.
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY. SO this is the first fic I have ever written. I'm a little nervous. I promise future chapters will be longer than this. I just wanted to get what I had out there. There isn't really a whole lot of going back and forth with Lexa and Clarke, they are just kind of going to jump right into it. I didn't want to spend too much time on them trying to figure out their feelings because there is a lot that I want to get to. Please be patient I will probably update mostly on the weekends. If you see any mistakes please point them out to me. I am a grammar Nazi at heart and I would prefer to have someone tell me something is grammatically wrong. Please review! Thanks!**

* * *

Clarke Griffin was a blue-eyed, blonde haired angel who walked on air. At least in Lexa's opinion that is. Clarke was a free spirit that could not be tamed or held down. Clarke didn't have much of a plan for after highschool. She assumed she was going to college, but didn't worry whether or not she would get in anywhere. Lexa admired that because her whole life had already been planned for her, for the most part.

Lexa Woods was a high school basketball star. Going into her senior year she had a total of 2,479 points (a school record). She had led Marbury High School to three straight State Championships. She had been the captain since she was a sophomore. Lexa planned to go to college and play Division 1 for a major university (which one, she had no clue). She was born to play basketball. It was the only thing she ever wanted in the world. That was until she met Clarke Griffin.

/

It was a warm August morning in Marbury, Alabama. First Day of School. Lexa sat in the seat right next to the teacher's desk. Mr. Adams was the best history teacher she had ever met (she had him both her sophomore and junior year prior). He was funny and always making jokes.

The warning bell rang and students began pouring into the room from the halls. They all took their seats. One boy (presumably a junior) attempted to sit next to Lexa. She looked up at the boy she didn't recognize and gave him a glare that told him 'if you sit down I will most definitely make you regret it.' He noticed this glare and ran off to the other side of the room. Minutes later Lexa's best friend came sprinting into the room trying to beat the bell. She made it with only milliseconds to spare. She saw Lexa and took the empty seat to her right as Lexa smiled up at her.

"How was your summer?" she said quietly as Mr. Adams took roll.

"Great. Worked hard. Went to a lot of camps. It was good." Lexa said through her stoic expression.

"Yeah me too. My dad wasn't too happy about it though, he thought I should've spent more time at home or with my friends."

"My parents said the complete opposite. 'You should go to this camp, lots of D1 scouts will be there.'" She said mocking her mother's voice.

"I don't think-"

"Raven Reyes?" Mr. Adams called out, interrupting Raven's sentence.

"Here" Raven continued "I don't think my dad understands how bad I want to play college ball."

"We'll get recruited somewhere. I know it." Lexa reassured as she sent her a brief side smile.

"Lexa?" Mr. Adams called the last name on his roster.

"Here." She said.

Mr. Adams stood from behind his computer to look around at his students. Many of them appeared to be some form of dead or at the very least incapacitated. It was a Monday _and_ the first day of school after all. He seemed amused at this thought and smiled to himself.

"Alright!" He near yelled at the class "Everybody wake up, lets do this thing."

The class responded with a collective groan of disappointment in everyone's favorite teacher.

"Come on. We are gonna play 2 truths and a lie-"

There was a knock at the classroom door. Mr. Adams crossed the room to open it. Moments later a blonde haired girl walked into the classroom.

"Is anyone sitting here?" she asked Lexa gesturing to the seat to her left.

"No." Lexa said simply. She was mesmerized by the beauty of the blonde now sitting down next to her. Her hair was still wet, she had no makeup on, she had bags under eyes, and she clearly wasn't from the area. But Lexa was still taken back by the raw beauty of the girl.

"Everyone, this is...I'm sorry what was your name again?"

"Clarke. Clarke Griffin." She said out of breath and still trying to collect herself.

"Right. This is Clarke Griffin. She is new and I trust that you will all welcome her to Marbury High School." Mr. Adams continued "Clarke as I was saying before you walked in was that we are going to play 2 truths and a lie. Do you know to play?"

Clarke nodded and said "Yes sir."

"Great everyone get out a sheet of paper. Write your name on the top and then write 2 truths and a lie. Please write _legibly_. Murphy, that means you." Mr. Adams said with his ever famous smile.

Murphy laughed still looking at his paper. Lexa noticed out of the corner of her eye that Clake had smiled at the comment.

When everyone turned theirs in Mr. Adams began reading them. He started with the top of the pile. "John Murphy. Please stand so everyone knows who you are." A long, scraggly haired senior stood up. Everyone knew Murphy as the school bully. He wore a leather jacket with a white t-shirt underneath it all the time.

Mr. Adams begins "Alright. Murphy says 'I have 2 dogs. I have a younger sister. And I have a motorcycle." Mr. Adams continued "Which ones are true and which one is the lie?"

Murphy's friends began yelling inaudible answers. Lexa presumed they were high or something. They eventually agreed that he did not in fact have a sister because their fearless leader could not be soft enough to have a baby sister. However they were very wrong.

"Yeah I have a little sister. She's 10. She's annoying, but I love her to death." Murphy said as he sat down, smacking each of his friends for getting it wrong.

Mr. Adams said a few more. Lexa's name was finally called and she was asked to stand up. Stoically and reluctantly she did.

"Alright. Lexa says 'I play basketball. I have a tattoo on my butt. And when I was four I dribbled a muddy basketball all over the kitchen on Thanksgiving.'"

The class was 100% sure that Lexa played basketball (it was her claim to fame in the school), and dribbling through her house with a muddy basketball definitely sounded like something Lexa would do. The class finally decided that Lexa did not have a tattoo on her butt. She did not. She did, however, have one on her right bicep which she showed off to the class. Clarke looked over her very toned bicep. Lexa noticed and flexed the muscle watching Clarke grin at the attractiveness of Lexa's arm muscle and then immediately blush because she realized Lexa caught her staring at more than just her arms.

Next in the pile was Clarke. Lexa was excited to hear this one. "Alright. Clarke says 'I am from Seattle. I have never actually played a sport. And when I was four I drew puppies all over my dad's blueprints the day before they were due.'" Lexa smiled at the last one and Clarke stole a glance at Lexa just before Lexa resumed her stoic appearance.

"I'm going to say that you did not draw puppies all over your dad's blueprints the day before they were due?" Mr. Adams guessed.

"No sir. That one is true." Clarke said, smiling widely.

"So have you ever actually played a sport?" He asked.

"I played soccer when I was like seven, but I didn't like it."

"Alright so the lie is that Clarke has never actually played a sport, interesting."

Lexa thought she was into athletic girls. That day she decided she was not in fact into just athletic girls. She was also into Clarke Griffin.


	2. Chapter 2

**okay so Chapter 2! I might finish up Chapter 3 this weekend. I've been on a creative roll here lately so Ive been getting a lot done. Thanks Guys!**

* * *

The bell to end first period rang. Lexa stood up gathering her things. Raven stood up as well. "I'll see you at the party tonight, right?" Raven asked.

"Yeah. I'll be there." Lexa called after Raven who was making a quick exit to make it to her next class.

Lexa glanced at Clarke who was still in her seat looking over her schedule and a map of the school. She looked really confused. Lexa decided if she was going to end up banging this gorgeous girl, she better start talking her up now.

"Do you need help finding your next class?" Lexa asked trying to form some kind of smile to appear friendly.

"Uh. Yeah. Where's Mrs. Hunt's room?" Clarke asked standing, still looking over her schedule.

"AP Lit?"

"Yeah."

"That's my next class too. Just follow me."

"Thank you." Clarke said smiling as her bright blue eyes met Lexa's piercing green ones.

 _I'm screwed_ Lexa thought. _This girl's eyes are going to be the death of me._ Lexa got to the door of the classroom. The hall was crowded and moving slowly. Large bodies blocked their exit.

"Hold on. We're going in." Lexa warned Clarke as she ducked her head and begain to work through the hall. She turned around to make sure Clarke was still there. She was. Hanging on for dear life to Lexa's bag. Lexa smiled at the terrified Clarke trying make her feel less threatened by the busy hallway. Lexa held out her hand for Clarke to hold onto. Clarke eagerly grabbed Lexa's hand. Lexa, reassuringly, squeezed Clarke's hand as if to say 'I got you, you'll be fine.'

As Lexa led Clarke through the hallway-Clarke still clutching Lexa's hand-she received high fives from people excited for the upcoming basketball season. She would look back every seven or eight steps to make sure Clarke was still there, even though she was holding her hand.

Lexa finally pulled Clarke into a classroom where, written on the whiteboard, it said " _Mrs. Hunt"_. Clarke was relieved. Lexa let go of her hand (Clarke immediately missed the presence) and proceeded to find a seat for the two of them in the back. This was the first time Clarke was able to really take Lexa in. Lexa wore purple Nike tennis shoes and black ankle socks that she barely noticed. She had on white jeans (that highlighted all the right curves) and a slightly oversized, sleeveless, black shirt. Her hair was in an intricate braid that made Clarke wonder how long it took her to get it perfect. She was absolutely stunning.

"Its rude to stare." Lexa said as she sat down in her seat with a smirk spreading across her face.

"Oh. Um. I wasn't...I didn't." Clarke stuttered.

"Just come on. Sit down before the bell rings." Lexa said. And Clarke did as she was asked.

"We're back bitches!" Just before the bell rang a brunette walked in the door.

The whole class exploded into laughter, even Clarke.

"Octavia Blake. So glad to see you back." Mrs. Hunt said sarcastically.

"O, back here!" Lexa called to her and pointed to a seat on her right. "This is Clarke, she's new." Lexa said gesturing to Clarke as Octavia sat down.

"Nice to meet you, Clarke. I'm Octavia, I'm amazing in case you can't tell already." Octavia said leaning over Lexa with a big smile on her face.

"O is a little full of herself, fair warning." Lexa said.

"I am not, its just the truth."

Mrs. Hunt was a relatively boring person who put her class to sleep very quickly. The first day of school was no exception. "I'm not going to do any of that introducing each other stuff, we're going to dive right into our work. Starting with…" Everyone zoned out after that.

Clarke began doodling on the table in front of her, drawing an unflattering cartoon of Mrs. Hunt. She doodled away on the table.

"You said you play basketball right?" Clarke finally whispered to Lexa without looking up from her drawings.

"Yeah. Do you like basketball?"

"Never really played or paid any attention to it. My dad really loves it though. He was really excited about me coming here because he knows this a big basketball school." Clarke explained still intently focused on her doodles.

"Yeah. The support we get is great" Lexa continued "I hope I can play college."

"Where do you want to go?"

"Don't know yet. It just kind of depends. But I have until April to decide."

"Thats plenty of time, I guess."

"Too much time I'm afraid…" Lexa stopped herself. She didn't want to open up to Clarke. She didn't need to start caring about her. Lexa would be moving at the end of the school year to whatever college she ends up going to. She would be throwing herself into whatever team she ended up being on. She didn't need distractions. But here she was, opening up to a girl she hasn't known more than 2 hours. What is it about this one that is different than all the others? But Lexa has fucked a lot of bitches in her time on this earth, but none of them were like the girl sitting next to her in the most boring class on the face of the planet.

The bell rang and Clarke asked Lexa to help her find her next class. To both girls surprise they discovered that they had the exact same class schedule. There was no way that Lexa could untangle herself from Clarke.

They sat at lunch together along with the rest of the basketball team: Harper, Raven, Charlotte, Octavia, and Echo were some of their names. They seemed like a really close group. At one point their coach, Coach Gus, stopped by the table to talk with his players. They all really seemed to enjoy his company.

They were in their last class of the day: Mr. Miller's AP Stats class. They were in the middle of a lecture when Clarke's phone buzzed. Mr. Miller was old enough not to hear it. Clarke looked at her phone and took a long sigh.

"Everything okay?" Lexa asked.

"Yeah. My mom can't pick me up because she got held up at work. And my dad is in a meeting until 5:00." Clarke explained "I have my license but no car."

"I can give you a ride. Practice doesn't start until October so I'm free after school." Lexa said.

"No, you don't have to. I can wait until my mom gets off work."

"No. Come on. I insist. Its really no problem."

"Are you sure?"

"Wow. You're stubborn."

Clarke laughed like it was the funniest thing she had ever heard. As she laughed she gently touch Lexa's tattooed bicep in a very flirtatious manner.

Lexa froze. She was used to girls flirting with her. Everyday. Why was this any different?

When the bell rang Clarke accompanied Lexa out to her car. Lexa drove a dark blue, four door 2003 Ford F150.

"Here she is. This right here is my baby. Her name is Serenity." Lexa exclaimed as they approached _Serenity._

"That's a beautiful name." Clarke smiled.

"It was my older sister's name." Lexa's smiled faded slightly, just enough for Clarke to notice.

Clarke didn't want to pry, but the fact that Lexa brought up her own sister made her feel like she was at least somewhat okay with talking about it. " _Was?_ "

"She passed when I was 13. She had leukemia. She was the one who really helped me realize that I wanted to play college." Lexa said, smile now completely faded.

"I'm so sorry."

"Its okay. I think about her from time to time. Especially when I've have a bad day or I'm just trying to figure it all out, you know?" She said as she started the car.

The rest of the car ride was silent aside from Clarke's directions. It didn't take them long to figure out that they lived in the same neighborhood, and across the street from each other. Weird coincidence.

"I can drive you to school in the morning if that makes it easier for your parents." Lexa asked as she and Clarke exitted _Serenity._

"That sounds good." Clarke smiled gather her things from the backseat.

"Oh and there's a party tonight. A kind of first day back kind of party. You wanna come?" Lexa asked trying to be nonchalant about it because she was really nervous to ask.

"Yeah sure. Text me the address." Clarke did that intentionally knowing Lexa did not have her number and would have to ask for it.

"I don't have your number. Here put it in." Lexa asked approaching Clarke and handing her the phone, a new contact already pulled up. Lexa realized Clarke did that on purpose and she was kind of glad she did so she wouldn't have to go through the awkwardness of actually asking for it.

"Here put yours in too." Clarke handed Lexa her phone too.

They each entered the necessary information and returned the phones to their owners.

"Thanks. I'll text you the details once I get in the house." Lexa said as she began walking into her house. She turned around when she got to the door just in time to see Clarke walk up to her front door, unlock it, and enter. The way CLarke sllightly swayed her hips when walked told Lexa that Clarke knew she was her. And she was going to put on a show.

/

Lexa looked down at Clarke's contact and noticed that Clarke had entered herself as " _Princess Clarke_." Lexa smiled at that because she did the same thing in Clarke's phone.

Clarke smiled down at her phone as she read " _My_ _Favorite Basketball Player"._ The funniest part was that it was true oh so very true. Clarke wasn't a big fan of sports, but if Lexa Woods played golf (the most boring sport on earth) Clarke Griffin would watch, intently.

About a minute later a text came through from Lexa.

 **My Favorite Basketball Player:** _party is at 9 at 176 Davis Drive. Be ther or be square._

 **Princess Clarke:** _I'll be there, can u drive me_

 **My Favorite Basketball Player:** _of course, I'll come get you at 8:45_

 **Princess Clarke:** _I'll be ready, see you then!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is Chapter 3! I hope to have Chapter 4 up either tonight or tomorrow. Hopefully I'll have 5 chapters by the end of the weekend. Thanks guys please review!**

 **/**

Clarke was freaking out about what to wear. Lexa is really hot and she doesn't want to mess up whatever it is that she and Lexa have on the rise. Clarke can really see herself with Lexa. But more importantly, she can see herself under Lexa.

She finally settled on a short black strapless dress that showed off her back really well.

"Wow. You look… incredible" Abby had peeked in to see her daughter.

"Thanks, mom"

"Trying to impress someone?"

"What? No. Why would you…" Clarke was growing frustrated with her own feelings "Ugh...maybe...I guess. I don't know."

"Oh honey. You'll be fine. Just be you. Maybe throw a little extra flirting in there and you'll be fine." Abby reassured her daughter.

"But she's so great. She was so nice to me all day when no one else even noticed me. And she _hot._ Like _really hot._ " Clarke said the last part with a kind of smile.

"Alright. Then let's make sure she thinks the same of you. Come on." Abby pulled her daughter into the bathroom to begin work on her makeup.

When Abby was done applying Clarke's makeup she had perfect winged eyeliner and bright red lipstick. Just as they finished up the doorbell rang. Clarke looked at her clock _8:45 pm._

"Hi. Ready to go?" Clarke opened the door flashing a beautiful smile.

Lexa was stunned at the sight of Clarke. Clarke was absolutely gorgeous standing here in front of her. Lexa suddenly felt like she needed to change. She wore blue skinny jeans and a red sleeveless shirt with a sexy white leather jacket and her favorite flats.

"Its rude to stare." Clarke said through her widely spreading smirk.

"I was just...wow you look...amazing" Lexa stumbled as she looked Clarke over.

"Come one let's go." Clarke said as she walked past Lexa who had her eyes locked on Clarke's ass.

Both girls got in the car and began the drive to Raven's house. They pulled up at the house and the party was already in full swing.

"Ready?" Lexa asked

"As ready as I'll ever be"

The house was crowded and smelled heavily of alcohol. The bass was high and hit Clarke like she just got punched in the chest.

"You okay?" Lexa turned when she noticed Clarke was having a hard time adjusting to it.

"I'm fine I just need a minute and some alcohol."

"I'll get you something. Stay here." Lexa turned around to find Clarke something to drink. She entered the kitchen to find people doing body shots on the island. She found some plastic cups and filled them with whatever was in the keg.

"Hey...Lex? Is that you?" Lexa knew exactly who that was. That's why she turned and ran.

She found the dance floor. Clarke was dancing with some short brunette who was getting a little too handsy for Lexa's liking.

Clarke noticed Lexa standing off to the side, she could tell Lexa was hiding from someone. She abandoned the brunette and went to talk to Lexa.

"Hey are you okay? You look like you saw a ghost." Clarke said taking her drink from Lexa's hand.

"Something like that yeah. My ex is here. She moved to like South Carolina or something. Why is she even here?" Lexa was frustrated with the fact that Costia had the nerve to show up here. But she was also a little shaken because Costia's last words to her were 'I never loved you.' That would be a heartbreaker for anyone.

"Is that her right there? The redhead?" Clarke pointed out a girl who was wearing a skimpy red dress and looking around the room presumably trying to spot Lexa.

"Oh my God, yeah. Dammit she's coming over here. What am I supposed to say? I don't want to talk to her." Lexa began to panic. Costia has always been the only person ever able to make her panic. And she was damn good at it.

"I have an idea." Clarke said bright-eyed like she just had the greatest epiphany. She turned to Lexa and held her chin in her hand causing Lexa to face her. Clarke looked at Lexa's lips. They looked so kissable. And they were, Clarke figured out, when she closed the gap between them and kissed her deeply. She heard Costia come up behind them and she knew it was time to put on a show. She pushed her body up against Lexa's so that there was no space between them. Clarke put one hand on the back of Lexa's neck and put the other on Lexa's back, under her jacket. Lexa put both her hands on Clarke's hips, holding her close. She ran her tongue across Clarke's bottom lip. Clarke smiled into the kiss and parted her lips to allow Lexa entry. Their lips and tongues moved together like a well organized symphony.

When it was time for them to come up for breath, Costia had left and Lexa was relieved. Not only because Costia had left but also because Clarke made the first move. They stood there in a crowded house, music blasting, sweaty bodies grinding against each other, and they were perfectly content resting their foreheads together as they caught their breath.

"Ahem? Sorry to interrupt whatever is happening here, but we have a title to uphold here, Woods." Octavia said from behind Lexa causing the two girls to jump. Lexa glared at her for interrupting her and Clarke's very special moment, but before she could say anything Octavia was pulling Lexa by the arm towards a beer pong table. Lexa turned back as she was being drug along to see Clarke standing in the same place calling after her "I'll be fine, don't worry about me!"

/

Clarke found herself cheering on the people doing body shots while Lexa defended her beer pong reputation. About half an hour in and Clarke felt a presence behind her, someone was clearly staring at her ass. She didn't like the idea of someone staring at her like that, unless that person was Lexa. She didn't really understand why because she hadn't know Lexa more than 24 hours, but it still bothered her nonetheless. She turned around to smack the person staring at her when she found it was none other than John Murphy. She shouldn't be surprised. She got ready to wind one up for him when she felt an arm loop around her back.

"Babe, is this guy bothering you?" Lexa said first looking over Clarke-who still looked stunning-and then turning to Murphy.

"Um...no. I'm sorry Woods. I didn't know you...I was just leaving." Murphy stuttered and backed away.

"Thanks, _babe._ " Clarke turned to Lexa who still had her arm around Clarke's lower back

Lexa laughed a little "No problem, _babe_."

"Let's go play truth or dare. I heard they were starting a game in the other room." Clarke said pulling Lexa that way.

The game of truth or dare consisted of Lexa, Clarke, Octavia, Raven, Harper, Echo, Charlotte and the rest of the basketball team to whom Clarke did not know the names of.

"Okay, I'll spin first" Octavia said.

The bottle spun for a few seconds and then landed on Harper.

"Truth or dare? Choose wisely..." Octavia said adding suspense.

"Um truth?" Harper said leaning back on her hands trying not to look nervous.

"Is it true or untrue that you fucked my brother sophomore year?" Octavia asked with raised eyebrows. Clarke didn't understand at first but then Lexa explained that it has been a touchy subject between the two ever since it happened even though Harper never admitted it.

"Pass." Harper said quickly.

"Hey no you can't do that, we aren't doing passes this time. Answer the fucking question!" Octavia yelled, trying to weasel it out of Harper.

"Fine. It's true."

Octavia took in a long over dramatic gasp. "I actually knew it all along because Bell told me. I just wanted to hear you say it." Octavia said quickly cooling off."It's your turn to spin."

Harper spun it. And it landed on Clarke. Of course.

"Truth or dare, Clarke? Choose wisely." Harper asked.

"Dare."

"Kiss the sexiest girl in the room." Harper after contemplating it momentarily.

Clarke didn't hesitate to reach over to her left, grab Lexa's chin, point it towards her and kiss her deeply for about fifteen seconds. Somewhere around five seconds in and all the girls in the room cleared out. That was when it became evident to Lexa that they had set her up. Not that she cared.

"Lets go." Lexa said low and husky. She grabbed Clarke and stood up to lead her to a room upstairs. Clarke followed anxiously.

Lexa lead Clarke to Raven's parents' room knowing there was a big bed that was meant for banging. Lexa opened the door then closed it behind Clarke. She immediately pinned Clarke up against the wall and began kissing and nibbling on her neck. Clarke let out a gasp and then a sigh and then a moan as Lexa grew more aggressive. Lexa slid her thigh between Clarke's and grazed her teeth over Clarke's pulse point before running her tongue over the spot to soothe it. Clarke had just begun to grind on Lexa's thigh when there was a violent knock on the door followed by "Woods you better not be fucking in my parents' room. People are starting to break things. I'm gonna start kicking people out. Can you help me?"

Lexa shot Clarke and apologetic look and went to open the door making sure Raven couldn't see Clarke in her disorderly state.

"I'll help you under one condition. Call us a cab."

"Deal." Raven said as she stormed back downstairs.

Lexa turned to Clarke who was trying to get herself to together. Lexa helped Clarke fix her smudged makeup and her hair in Raven's parents' bathroom.

"There now I look sexy again" Clarke said with a proud smile looking in the mirror.

"Not that you ever stopped." Lexa said kissing Clarke's shoulder. "Come on, let's go help Raven."

When they got downstairs they found they that most people had already left. A few of the semi-sober people began to help cleanup and Clarke and Lexa followed suit. It didn't take them long to clean up all the red solo cups and any other trash that was scattered around Raven's house. When Lexa and Clarke's cab pulled up outside they hugged Raven goodbye and went out to their cab. Lexa opened the door to the backseat for Clarke and she got in with a silent thank you. Clarke slid into the middle seat and waited for Lexa to get in on her side. When she was in Clarke scooted close to her and Lexa put her arms around her shoulders as she gave the driver her address. They sat like that in the backseat of the taxi all the way home, not speaking.

The driver pulled up between their houses and Lexa paid him. After he drove away Lexa and Clarke stood there in the middle of the street between their two houses staring into each other's eyes for a moment.

"Make sure to drink some water when you get inside. We still have school tomorrow." Clarke continued "and lay out some Advil.

"Yes, ma'am." Lexa teased as she wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist as Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck.

"I'll see you in the morning, Favorite Basketball Player."

"See you then, Princess Clarke." Lexa said as she let go of Clarke and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

They both reluctantly turned around to walk into their houses. And stopped at the door to wave at each other.

As soon as they were both inside their respective houses they had the exact same thought at the exact same time. _This one is different than the others._

 **/**

 **Yeah so thats Ch. 3 CLEXA finally coming together. I think i'll do a time hop to start the next chapter so we don't have to suffer through the awkward stages. please review I'd love to hear what you guys think. THANKS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so there's gonna be some serious drama in this chapter. Somewhat of a sad chapter but ends on kind of a good note. Please review!**

* * *

"Are you ready?"

"I think so."

"They really aren't that bad, I promise. Just remember to ask her about strange cases at hospital and talk about how much a catastrophe it was when the Supersonics moved to Oklahoma City. Okay?"

"I can do this."

"Of course you can." Clarke said as she opened the front door of her house, Lexa close behind her. They had been dating for almost 3 months and Lexa was finally going to officially meet Clarke's parents. She had met them briefly on multiple occasions, but it was always short and she never saw them together.

Abby Griffin greeted them when they walked through the door. "Hello, Lexa. It's so nice to officially meet you. Clarke has told so us much about you."

"Mom-"

"Oh honey go help your father set the table."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Griffin." Lexa held out a hand for a handshake.

"Oh, please. Call me Abby." She said as she brought Lexa in for a hug that caught her off guard.

"Oh...um...okay." Lexa said trying to breathe because Abby was squeezing her just a little too tight.

"Mom, please don't suffocate my girlfriend. Thank you." Clarke leaned against the doorway to the kitchen watching as Lexa struggled to breathe. She smiled when she saw Clarke come to her rescue.

After Abby released her death grip Clarke held out a hand for Lexa to lead her in to meet her dad. In the kitchen they found Clarke's dad poking at a pan of brownies with a toothpick.

"Lexa! It's so great to finally get to actually meet you as opposed to waving at you in the driveway when you pick Clarke up" he rambled on "I'm Jake, its nice to meet you" he said holding out a hand for Lexa to shake.

"Pleasure is all mine, sir" She said politely meeting his handshake.

"Come one. Let's eat." He said to everyone in the kitchen as he plopped the pan of brownies on a large plate and proceeded to the kitchen table.

The Griffin's didn't have a dining room like Lexa's family but she didn't care because her family never used theirs, they almost never ate together. Lexa sat next to Clarke who was across from Abby, leaving Lexa across from Jake. The family began digging into the brownies in the center of the table. Lexa looked a Clarke slightly confused.

"We eat dessert first. I don't really know why, we just do." She said just before she grabbed a brownie for Lexa, placing it on her plate.

Lexa had never heard of this procedure before but she wasn't complaining. She was being fed a form of chocolate after all.

All night Lexa waited for Jake to bring up basketball, but he didn't. Not until after dinner when he looked at the clock and saw it was almost 8:00 and then, "Lexa do you want to watch the Cavs game?" he asked turning on the TV.

"Yessir. I would like that very much." Lexa smiled and then glanced back at Clarke who was helping her mother clean up. Clarke smiled at her and nodded her head.

/

Two hours later the Cleveland Cavaliers had beaten the Oklahoma City Thunder in a landslide victory and Jake and Lexa couldn't be happier. Clarke was so glad that her dad and Lexa could bond over something they both enjoy. But Clarke wanted to have some alone time with Lexa.

"This one's a keeper." Jake exclaimed as he and Lexa entered the kitchen where Clarke and Abby were gossiping about her work.

"Well, good, because I think so too." Clarke said as she kissed Lexa on the cheek from her position of sitting on the counter. It made Lexa blush slightly. "We have a history project we need to work on. I'll see you in the morning." Clarke said to her parents who nodded a goodnight to her as she and Lexa climbed the stairs to her room.

"Clarke, we don't have a history project." Lexa said quirking an eyebrow as she shut the door behind her.

Clarke took a seat on the floor in front of her bed. "I know. I just needed an excuse to get you alone."

"Are you going to murder me?" Lexa asked sitting in front of Clarke.

"I'm going to murder you with kisses." Clarke said as she leaned in and gently kissed her girlfriend. She stood up to turn off the lamp which was the only source of light in the room besides the moon. Now they sat in almost complete darkness with the moonlight reflecting off their skin.

"What are you smiling for, babe?" Clarke asked.

"I'm just...I've never been this happy." She said reaching out to hold Clarke's hands in hers.

All Clarke could do was smile. She stood so she could undress and climb into bed. Clarke slipped of her jeans and left herself in the sleeveless t-shirt she was wearing and her panties. She turned around, pleased, to find Lexa doing the same. They climbed into Clarke's bed and Lexa pressed herself up against Clarke's back and draped an arm over her waist. They kept slowly shifting until they were both comfortable.

Lexa waited until she fell asleep to kiss Clarke's hair and tell her " _You_ make me happy."

/

Clarke's alarm went off at its usual time. She woke up to an empty bed. Lexa must have slipped out at some point in the night. She was slightly disappointed. Clarke got ready and wore her best Marbury High School fan gear because today was an important day.

Lexa honked the horn on _Serenity_ at the usual time signaling to Clarke that it was time to go. Clarke got in on the passenger side and leaned over to give Lexa a quick kiss. Lexa smirked at Clarke's outfit.

"Are you ready for the big game, baby?" Clarke asked her girlfriend with a wide smile.

Lexa grinned at the use of the word 'baby' "As ready as I'll ever be."

The rest of the car ride was relatively quiet aside from the occasional 'I love this song' from Clarke. Lexa parked _Serenity_ in her usual spot. She reached for Clarke's hand as they approached the door to the building. Walking into the building Clarke realized just how big the first basketball game of the season was. The hallways looked like someone threw up blue and white everywhere. When everyone noticed Lexa walk into the school they began chanting "Woods, Woods, Woods!" She just lowered her head and weaved through the hallways still clutching Clarke's hand. They eventually reached Mr. Adams' room. Much to Lexa's dismay everyone who was already in the room had joined in the chant, even Mr. Adams.

/

"I'm really proud of you. You know that right?" Clarke asked Lexa before she left for pre-game practice.

"Of course I know that."

"Are you nervous?"

"Just a little because it's a big game and that scout will be there."

"Don't worry about it. Just do what you always do. If that isn't good enough for them, then that's their problem." Clarke said as Lexa stood from the bleachers in the gym to start warming up.

"Thank you. It means a lot."

"Alright go kick ass, like always. Make some girl cry, it would make my night." Clarke said laughing a little.

"For you I'd do anything." Lexa said running out to her team's huddle at center court.

/

The Marbury Bulldogs ended up destroying their opponent and Lexa Woods ended the game with more than 30 points. There was going to be an after party at one of the seniors' house. Before Lexa left Coach Gus pulled her aside in the parking lot to talk to her.

"You played great tonight, kid." Coach Gus told her.

"Thanks, Coach. I appreciate it." Lexa smiled.

"I want you to know how proud I am of what you've accomplished."

"It's only one game. We have like 20 more to go."

"I'm talking about what you've accomplished since freshman year. You're a senior this year, it's important that you have the best year you've ever had."

"I know." She said. "I'll se you tomorrow morning."

"Bright and early."he exclaimed and with that he patted her on the back and began walking in the other direction. Lexa turned to walk towards her car. She started thinking of Clarke. How beautiful she was. How happy she made her. How she laughed at something Lexa said that wasn't really that funny but Clarke thought it was the funniest thing she'd ever heard. How when she- _**BANG! BANG!**_

It took a moment for it to register with her. The sound was so loud it was like it was just in her head. She turned around just in time to see a dark colored sedan speed out of the parking lot. She saw a lump lying on the ground. She squinted to try to see what it was.

 _No._

 _No._

 _It can't._

 _No._

Suddenly her legs were moving at an uncontrollable speed. She dropped her duffle bag and reached for her phone to dial 911. She hit 'call' just as she reached him.

" _Coach!_ You're okay. Look at me! You're okay. Yeah you're okay."She kept saying things like that to him but he was already gone. An ambulance and police arrived not long after and he was declared dead upon arrival.

Lexa's parents had gone on a cruise or something overseas and wouldn't be back for another week. She asked them to call Clarke instead.

About 10 minutes later Jake, Abby, and Clarke appeared. Clarke ran to Lexa who was leaning against a squad car wrapped in a blanket. She was still covered in Gus' blood. She was crying (understandably so). This was the first time Clarke had seen her cry. She reached for her slowly and gently embraced her. Lexa nuzzled her face into the crook of Clarke's neck and continued to cry. Jake and Abby joined the two girls after a moment. They all stood together leaned against a cop car, in the middle of the night, shielding Lexa from both the night chill and all the horror that lie on the ground nearby.

/

Lexa and the Griffin family ended up have to stay at the scene until 4:00 am. When they were allowed to leave Jake insisted that Lexa come home with them because she shouldn't be left alone.

When they got home Lexa stil hadn't spoken at all.

"Okay so you can shower in my bathroom. I'll go over to your house and get some clothes for you and anything else you might need. Okay, babe?" Clarke said once she got Lexa into her room.

Lexa nodded and went to get in the shower as Clarke went downstairs to go to Lexa's house across the street. She walked through the kitchen to see her parents having some a conversation that was clearly about what had just transpired.

"How is she?" Abby asked.

"Bad shape. I think. She still isn't talking. I just want to give her time to process it all before I go picking her brain." Clarke explained

"That's probably for the best." Jake said

/

Clarke returned with Lexa's stuff. She walked into her room to find Lexa sitting on her bed, wrapped in a towel.

"Here's some clothes. Where are the ones you just took off?"

Lexa pointed-without speaking-to a small pile of clothes that were covered in blood.

Clarke placed the clean clothes on the bed next Lexa and kissed her cheek. Then she walked over to the pile and collected to pile to take down to the laundry room. But before she could exit "Hey Clarke, Thank you." Lexa said when Clarke put her hand on the door handle. Clarke turned and smiled at her girlfriend before saying "Your welcome, baby."

Clarke came back with a tub of cookie dough ice cream-Lexa's favorite. Lexa was already curled up in Clarke's bed. Clarke smiled brightly at the sight. The corners of Lexa's mouth curled up slightly because Clarke's smile could make someone who just saw their surrogate father die in front of them smile too.

* * *

 **Yeah so some serious drama going down in this chapter. I haven't planned the next chapter yet so I can't give you any clues. But this story isn't over yet there is a LOT to go. Thanks to those of you have reviewed, please keep doing it. I love your reviews. Thanks guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

Another time hop. Fast forward to Thanksgiving and we see how Lexa is attempting to cope while Clarke is trying to help Lexa through the stages of grief. Also they have to start making decisions about what they will do after college.

Sorry it took a little while to get this up. I've been really busy with school. I'm going on a road trip over my break so maybe I'll get some writing done on the road. Also a minor change, some probably won't even notice. But I transitioned from writing in past tense to writing in present tense. Not a big change but I just wanted you guys to know I did it on purpose. Thanks for the reviews let me know what you think of the chapter. THANK YOU! 3

/

"You ready, babe?" Lexa asks as soon as Clarke begins to buckle her seatbelt.

"I am ready for this break. I don't even know why we are going to school today, everyone's gonna skip anyway."

"That or leave early" Lexa agrees, eyes still focused on the road in front of her.

"Did that scout call you like he said he would?" Clarke asks.

"No, not yet. I'm not sure I want to go to Huntingdon, though. It's a great school but its Division 3." Lexa says. Clarke is sure she hears a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

"Yeah. So what will you tell him if he does call?"

"Well, I need to see what the other two-thirds of The Big Three say, but they'll probably agree with me. We should wait for a Division 1 school."

The Big Three is the named dubbed to Lexa, Raven, and Octavia by the local newspapers. Every week the local papers are headlined with things along the lines of "The Big Three Strikes Again" or "The Big Three Combine for 70 points in Friday's Game". The three lifelong friends came to an agreement to tell any college that tries to recruit any one of them that The Big Three is a package deal. It's all of us or none of us. Once colleges got wind of their pact, most bowed out of the race for attention from the three best players in the southeast. But there were still a few who were begging the three high school seniors to attend their school.

"Yeah. I think they'll agree too. You guys are too good for Division 3." Clarke smirks at the brunette.

They pull up at school and continue on to Mr. Adams' class.

* * *

*DIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGG*

The last bell of that Friday rings and students begin pouring out of the school to start their Thanksgiving break. Lexa, Clarke, Raven, and Octavia exit the school together.

"Hells yes, so ready for this."

"Shut up, O. Everyone knows that you are just gonna spend your whole break watching Netflix and eating turkey." Raven says poking Octavia's cheek.

"Am not! I'm actually spending Thanksgiving with Lincoln's family." Octavia says pointing her nose up at Raven.

"Don't forget we are meeting up to practice on Monday." Lexa says.

"You have a whole week off from school. Are you really going to spend it playing basketball?" Clarke asks her three friends.

In unison The Big Three say "Greatness never takes a break."

"And neither does The Big Three" Raven adds with a cheeky smile.

"Don't let your head get too big, Rae." Octavia jokes.

There is a pause. But when they all reach their cars (all of them park right next to each other) Octavia speaks up again.

"What are we gonna do if no D-one schools want all three of us?" Octavia asks seriously.

"Someone will show up." Lexa assures her two friends as she opens the passenger door for her girlfriend.

"You are so whipped, Woods." Raven says getting in her car and smirking at Clarke and Lexa.

"Damn right I am." Lexa shouts at her through the driver's side window.

Lexa leans over the console and places a wet, sloppy kiss on Clarke's cheek, all she could do was blush and giggle the whole way home.

* * *

Your Favorite Basketball Player (1:09 am): hey baby

Princess Clarke (1:10 am): hey there gorgeous, why aren't you getting your beauty rest?

Your Favorite Basketball Player (1:11 am): can't sleep can u come over?

Princess Clarke (1:11 am): of course! be there in 3

Your Favorite Basketball Player (1:11 am): i'll leave the window unlocked for you

Sure enough, exactly 3 minutes later Clarke gently opened Lexa's window from the outside. Clarke was in dark gray sweatpants and a blue MHS sweatshirt that was actually Lexa's.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Clarke asks sitting down at the end of Lexa's bed.

Lexa was sitting up in her bed, still under the covers. Clarke could see the tracks of tears on her face. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot. And her white long-sleeve shirt had tear stains on it.

"It's just...another one of those nights, you know?"

Clarke did know. She knew exactly what Lexa was talking about. Lexa was talking about the nights when she can't stop thinking about Coach Gus. She can't stop thinking, that could have been me. The nights when she just misses him. She misses him telling her that she played great and he has never coached a player quite like her, of course with the exception of Raven and Octavia.

Lexa always turns to Clarke on these nights. She can't talk to her parents and her only other friends are the basketball team. She can't talk to any of them about something like this, they can't see their fearless leader being weak. But she can be weak with Clarke because Clarke won't tell anyone about her crying. Clarke won't tell anyone that she hates sleeping because when she does, she dreams about the night a dark colored sedan sped out of the school parking lot. Clarke won't tell anyone that the only reason she sleeps is because Clarke makes her. Clarke won't tell anyone that she only sleep when Clarke is there. Clarke won't tell anyone what happens on these nights. And they both know it.

Clarke crawls in next to her and they shift to fit into each other perfectly. Lexa continues to cry silently into the crook of Clarke's neck. And she just lets her cry because she knows that's what she needs. Occasionally she whispers some small encouragements that mean the world to Lexa while she softly and slowly strokes her hair. Slowly, but surely they both fall asleep, wrapped up in each other's arms.

* * *

The next morning is a Saturday so neither of the two really have any desire to move from their very comfortable positions. But eventually Clarke decides that she needs food and so does Lexa. When Clarke enters the kitchen she finds Lexa's dad on his laptop doing something for work.

"Good morning, Mr. Woods" Clarke says, smiling at him. He glances up at her but doesn't say anything to her. Clarke has never exchanged more than five words with either of Lexa's parents in the four and a half months she's been dating Lexa. Lexa's parents just don't seem to be too curious about their daughter's love life. Sometimes Clarke wishes her own parents would just stay out of her relationship and not smother Lexa. But since the night that Clarke's parents came to Lexa's rescue instead of her own, Clarke hasn't said much about them, nor made much of an effort to talk to them.

She moves to the pantry to retrieve some poptarts for her and the beautiful girl upstairs. She doesn't even trying to toast them because she doesn't want to spend another moment in the presence of Mr. Woods and risk having to actually have a conversation with him.

When she gets up to Lexa's room, Lexa isn't in her bed. She proceeds to tear into a pack of poptarts without her anyway. Lexa emerges from the bathroom moments later. She stops in the doorway watching Clarke, who sits on the floor of her bedroom, eat poptarts. And she smiles because this moment is perfect in almost every way. Almost.

There is a brief knock on her door followed by her father (who was wearing a suit and tie) poking his head inside just enough to have a view of both teenagers.

"Alexandra, I am going to work. Please do not disturb your mother, she is still asleep." He waits for Lexa's response, which is just a nod, and then exits.

Lexa looks back to Clarke who paused mid-chew at the intrusion. Clarke is still frozen in place. Lexa laughs and then Clarke laughs and then Clarke almost chokes on her poptart and then Lexa laughs some more and then Clarke (still laughing uncontrollably) manages to say "Shut up, Alexandra!". Lexa picks up a pen off her desk and throws it at Clarke. Then the girls laugh some more.

* * *

An hour or two later the girls hear Lexa's mom moving around downstairs. They decide that now would be a good time to make a break for it. They throw some of Lexa's clothes and other belongings (accompanied by as many movies and seasons of Criminal Minds as Clarke could grab at once) into a bag and climb through the window in Lexa's bedroom.

The window leads out to the roof and then down to the roof of her dad's old pickup truck. Her dad always wanted to have it restored but never got around to it. They jump onto the roof of the truck then to the bed then to the ground, Lexa holding Clarke's hand almost the whole way down. They walk silently to Clarke's house, but hold hands all the way to front door.

They walk in and can hear Abby and Jake in the kitchen. They walk into the kitchen that can either be described as an absolute disaster or possibly some really cute foreplay (it would be cute if it weren't her parents). Both Abby and Jake are covered in baking flour, it's all over the floor, walls, and ceiling. There is a handprint on the back of Abby's jeans (Clarke doesn't even want to think about how that got there). There appears to be something that used to be a bag of flour on the counter. The oven is beeping at an unreasonable volume. Yup, this was definitely a disaster.

Abby and Jake both turn an unhealthy shade of red while the girls look at each other and bust out laughing.

"Oh you're laughing now. This is gonna be you two in about five years." Abby says taking a handful of flour and throwing it in the direction of the two hysterical teenagers. Lexa hides behind to Clarke to avoid being hit with flour. Clarke (covered in flour) then went to take the flour off the counter and throw all of it at Lexa. But Lexa, being the incredible athlete she is, dodged it and it hit Jake in the chest causing an explosion of flour in the kitchen, adding to the mess that had already been created. All four erupted in laughter, even Jake who now looked to be the product of a man and a snowball.

"Okay, okay. This needs to be cleaned up." Abby says clutching her side in pain from the laughter.

"Uh...you started it." Clarke says before grabbing Lexa's hand and quickly dragging her up the stairs. She could hear her parents' protests but ignored them. Lexa followed laughing all the way to Clarke's room.

"Your house is so much more fun than mine." Lexa said plopping down on the floor of Clarke's room.

"It's more fun when you're here." Clarke says leaning down to kiss her girlfriend.

Lexa kisses her back with passion. She nips a Clarke's bottom lip, causing Clarke to hum in approval. Lexa runs her tongue across Clarke's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Clarke readily granted it. Their tongues move together and Lexa takes the lead. Lexa begins to move her hands up and down Clarke's side. She moves her shirt and runs her fingertips along Clarke's back, leaving goosebumps behind. Lexa knows exactly what Clarke wants. She is going to give it to her.

Lexa goes on the offensive and moves forward to make Clarke lie down on the floor. She directs her attention to her girlfriend's neck. She places soft little kisses all down her jawline and neck until she reaches her pulse point. She takes a handful of that gorgeous blonde hair and moves it out of her way for better access. Lexa sucks hard on Clarke's pulse point, making Clarke let out a long, low moan.

Lexa and Clarke have a secret (sex) code. Lexa knows that when Clarke lets out a moan like that, she is ready.

* * *

So yeah that's gonna happen. Sorry I didn't go into explicit details but I'm not super experienced in writing sex scenes. Let me know if I should give it a shot, though. Please Review!

-a.s.


	6. Chapter 6

**Time hop...again. Hopping to Christmas now. Some Linctavia and Ravick going on in this chapter. Also talk about Echo a little. Some more drama in this chapter very happy chapter for the most part. Really excited about this chapter. Please review!**

* * *

The only reason Lexa survived Thanksgiving break is because she spent most of her time either playing basketball or with Clarke. So she is ecstatic when she finds out that Octavia is taking the whole team up to her parents' cabin in Gatlinburg for most of Christmas break. Even better: everyone invited gets to bring someone. Almost everyone going is bringing their significant other. Of course Lexa is bringing Clarke. Octavia is bringing Lincoln, Raven is bringing Wick, Echo is bringing her girlfriend Rebecca, and Harper is bringing a guy that no one knows anything about other than the fact that he is college. The rest of the team were going out of town for Christmas.

All the girls are so excited to be spending their Christmas with the people they care about, cuddling up together, drinking hot chocolate, and watching the Polar Express over and over and over again. However they do have to draw straws for which couples get to have sex in the hot tub on which nights. The girls, in an attempt to get Harper to say who she is bringing, threaten to give her the short straw. But Harper isn't budging. Clarke doesn't understand why she even bothers, they will find out when whoever he is when they meet him at the cabin. Raven gives Harper the short straw anyway.

They all drive separately but drive in one big line of cars the whole way there. Octavia keeps calling it "The Christmas Caravan."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Clarke asks, turning in her seat to face Lexa who was driving.

"Talk about what?" Lexa says, slightly furrowing her brow in confusion.

"Why you came on this trip….and I want the truth don't give me bullshit." Clarke says fiercely eyeing her driver.

"I came because I want to spend time with my favorite people in the world.."

"Not because you don't want to even be in the general vicinity of your parents." Clarke says raising her eyebrows, she knew the truth.

"Okay, yeah, that too." Lexa sighs and admits defeat.

"It's just us in here. You can talk about it. It's okay."

"I don't know. They've been acting weird lately. My mom sleeps during the day and leaves in the middle of the night. My dad has been working non-stop, he even stays at the office all night sometimes. I'm not sure what to make of it." Lexa says.

"Yeah, you're right that is weird." Clarke says. She contemplates all the reasons that these things could be happening. Then she has an idea. "Do you mind if I offer up a theory? It could be a little far-fetched and you might not like the idea."

"Just tell me, don't sugar coat it."

"What if one of them is having an affair?" Clarke says.

Lexa smiles a little."It wouldn't be the first time one of them has cheated." She says letting out a small chuckle.

"What?! This has happened before?!" Clarke raises her voice.

"Yeah. Both of them cheat on a pretty regular basis. They pretend it isn't happening and I pretend not to notice. Things haven't really been the same since Serenity passed. But this isn't like all the other times. This is different." She says.

"What if it's more than just a hook-up this time? What if they are in like a real relationship, where they've actually fallen in love or something?" Clarke says inquisitively.

"I guess you could be right. They just have to stay together just five more months. As soon as I graduate, I'm leaving that house." She says, sighing when she finishes.

"Why would you do that?"

"So I don't have to look at them anymore. And they can just get divorced already."

"I don't think I've ever heard someone say that they want their parents to get divorced."

"It's what is best for all involved. If they are in love with someone else, I'm happy for them. They both deserve to be in a relationship that they actually want to be in." Lexa says. "Looks like we're pulling into this rest area."

"Echo probably has to pee again. She needs to stop drinking all that caffeine." Clarke laughs as she gets out of the car. When she stretches the hem of her shirt lifts up just enough to reveal the beginnings of the rock-hard abs she has been working tirelessly to get.

"Mhmm." Lexa says, looking her up and down with approval.

Clarke lightly shoves her away and giggles "Shut up, _Alexandra_ ".

Everyone eventually returns to their respective vehicles after about 15 minutes of roaming around. The rest of the drive is uneventful. Lexa and Clarke don't talk much, mostly Clarke asking Lexa random trivia questions. Of course she knew all the answers.

They pull up at the cabin (it could easily pass off as a small condo). Everyone exits their cars and begins to unload their luggage. They spend about an hour trying to assign rooms. Harper and her mystery man (yet to arrive) end up with the short straw again. They get the room with the smallest bed.

"I don't mind. It's not like we'll be sleeping in it anyway." Harper says with a smirk before skipping off to her room. If she had turned around to see her friends' reactions she would have found half of them gagging and the other half congratulating her on getting laid.

Lexa and Clarke got a room with one queen sized bed and its own bathroom. They divided up the drawer and closet space evenly. Just when they finished they heard a car pull up in front of the house. They assume it is Harper's mystery guy. They look out the window together and Lexa immediately recognizes the car. It's a red and black camaro with a tag that says "2COOL4U".

"Of course. None other than Bellamy Blake." Echo announces as all the occupants of the house come to the front porch to meet Harper's boyfriend. Harper runs ahead of all of them to be swept up in hug and consumed with kisses from Bellamy.

Octavia gags " Ewwww. Whyyyy? Why'd it have to be my brother? Ewwww. I need to go disinfect my eyes." Octavia screams and runs back into the house.

Harper looks up at Bellamy. "I missed you." Bellamy responds by kissing her cheek and smiling brightly. "Do you think she's mad?" She asks looking back up at the house watching her friends tease Octavia.

"Nah. O will get over it." Bellamy says dragging his girlfriend and luggage up the steps to see his sister's friends.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Raven announces, poking his cheek.

"Good to see you're doing well, Reyes." He says tapping her nose before moving to shake Wick's hand.

Bellamy turns to see Lexa standing there waiting for her turn. He scoops her up and spins her around like a fool, causing her to laugh uncontrollably. "It's been so long."

"It's been literally a month, Bell." Lexa exclaims once Bellamy puts her down. "Bellamy, I want you to meet Clarke." The words _my girlfriend_ are understood.

"Hey, I'm Bellamy, Octavia's brother and Harper's boyfriend in case you didn't really pick up on that. Pleasure to meet you."

"Clarke. Nice to meet you too." Clarke says as she moves from behind Lexa to shake Bellamy's hand.

"You must be really brave to put up with this one." Bellamy says gesturing to Lexa. That earns him a nice punch in the shoulder.

"Something like that, yeah." Clarke smiles looking to her girlfriend.

* * *

That night everyone sleeps soundly because they are all worn out from the long trip. Octavia is especially tired from yelling at Bellamy and Harper and then yelling at Raven and Wick for having unreasonably loud sex. The group later found out they were just being extra loud to get a reaction out of Octavia.

* * *

A few days later it is Christmas morning and everyone is up at the crack of dawn, especially Clarke. Lexa would learn that Christmas is the blonde's favorite holiday.

"Come on, babe. It's Christmas, get up. I wanna open presents." Clarke finally screams when she realizes Lexa isn't budging. "Babe! Get The Fuck Up!"

"Coffee…" Lexa whines.

"How bout hot chocolate?"

"Fine."

Clarke (literally) runs down the stairs to begin making the hot chocolate. When she enters the kitchen she sees Echo and Rebecca starting breakfast. Thankfully they have already make hot chocolate.

"Good Morning. Merry Christmas." Clarke nearly shouts. Both girls mumble some kind of response, but clearly it is too early even for them.

Clarke returns to her girlfriend with a mug of hot chocolate but finds she isn't in their bed. She checks the bathroom but she isn't there. She hears someone drop something in the hallway followed by a muffled curse. She knows that had to be her Lexa. Lexa comes in moments later with a cardboard box that looks kind of heavy.

"What's in the box?" Clarke asks as she gives Lexa her hot chocolate.

Lexa gratefully takes it and then places on the bedside table after taking a big gulp of it. "This is your present." She says with a smile.

"When can I open it?"

"Later."

"Why not now?" Clarke whines.

"Because I said so." Lexa states then puts the box on top of the dresser knowing Clarke can't reach it.

"Asshole." Clarke says as she looks up at the box.

Lexa kisses Clarke in the cheek quickly before going downstairs to help with breakfast. Clarke takes it upon herself to wake everyone in the house up. She does so by running up and down every hallway, knocking every door, and screaming "It's Christmas bitches!" When she comes to Raven and Wick's room she immediately hears sexually explicit moaning and other phrases that should never be repeated. She quickly opens the door and yells "You can have Christmas sex later. It's Christmas bitches!" She runs away as fast she can continuing on her rounds through the house.

About ten minutes later all of the house's occupants are in the kitchen drinking hot chocolate, all except for Raven and Wick. They take another fifteen minutes to gather themselves and work up enough courage to show their faces. As soon as they walk into the kitchen all the girls erupt in a fit of laughter and clapping (because their teammate just got laid in a house full of people) while the guys started patting Wick on the back.

"Present Time!" Octavia announces as she walks into the living room with several wrapped boxes and bags. Everyone else went to retrieve the presents. Clarke and Lexa go up to their room to get the presents they bought for their friends.

"Are you going to bring down the box?" Clarke asks like a child asking their mother for a cookie.

"Later."

"When exactly is later?" Clarke asks.

"In the future."

"You're killing me here, babe." Clarke says as they descend the staircase.

Everyone returns to the living room and they all begin to open their respective presents. Clarke gives Octavia the the tenth season of Supernatural on DVD and a phone case with a picture of Michael Jordan on it. To Raven she gives a new set of wrenches to which Raven says "Ohmygod I needed these. You know me so well, Griff." To Harper she gives a book about how Casablanca was filmed (Harper wants to major in film at NYU). Echo and Rebecca's gift is a little more special.

One day about two months ago Echo went to Clarke with an extremely specific gift in mind for Christmas. Echo commissioned Clarke to paint something that Clarke would gift to her and Rebecca on Christmas morning. But Echo was not allowed to see it before then and Clarke could not tell anyone, even Lexa.

Clarke pulls the tall, thin cardboard box from behind the couch and gently hands it to Echo. All conversations going on in the living room stop as Echo and Rebecca tear into the gift. Echo carefully removes the painting from the box and holds it up for everyone (including Rebecca) to see. It is a painting of Echo down on one knee with a ring in her hand holding it out to Rebecca. In the painting Rebecca has tears streaming down her face and she has her hands covering her mouth in surprise.

Everyone gasps as Echo stands and makes Rebecca rise from the couch. Once she is up Echo gets down on one knee and pulls out the exact same ring depicted painting. "Rebecca Boyd, will you do me the incredible honor of marrying me?" Tears begin to escape both girls' eyes as Rebecca enthusiastically says "Yes, of course I will! Ohmygod, yes!"

The room erupts in cheers, laughter, and more cheers.

It takes good thirty minutes for everyone to come down off their high. When they do come down they go through another round of presents. Clarke receives a book about medical school, a gift card to Barnes and Noble, a book about Greco-Roman medicines, a new set of oil pastels, and and iTunes gift card. Lexa receives a book about Larry Bird, a gift card to Sport's Authority, and Batman basketball socks. Clarke gives Lexa a new pair of customized basketball shoes.

When it is time for Octavia to give Raven her present she makes eye-contact with Lexa. They both get up and walk into the hallway. Everyone is a little confused at first but then the two girls return pushing a large box wrapped in green and red wrapping paper.

"This one is from both of us." Octavia says gesturing to the large box between her and Lexa. "This is for both you and Wick. We hope you put it to good use."

"Is it a sex swing? Because I'm pretty sure we shouldn't be encouraging them to have more sex." Lincoln says with a cheeky smile on his face.

"No, it isn't. But that probably would have been a good idea" Octavia joked.

Raven and Wick both smile at their friends' antics as they rip the wrapping paper off the box. When all the paper has been removed everyone finds an industrial sized box of baby diapers.

"What?" Bellamy is the first to speak, confusion riddling his voice. He says only what everyone else is thinking.

Raven sits with her back against the box, facing the group. Wick is right by her side. "Um. I guess now would be as good a time as any to tell you guys...um" She looks to Wick then back to her friends "We're pregnant," she says, her uncertainty showing through. It isn't long and Lexa and Octavia are both by her side, holding her.

"We were there when she first found out." Octavia explains to the group knowing that Raven doesn't currently have the strength to do so.

The whole room is silent until Clarke speaks up "This is great, Rae. You guys are going to amazing parents," she says as she moves over to console Raven as well.

"I'm so scared." Raven says through the tears.

When she says those words everyone gets up from their seats around the room to comfort her and tell Raven things like "everything is going to be okay", "you are going to be the best mom", and "we are all going to be here for you".

Everyone stops talking when Lexa speaks up and says to Raven "Not only are we teammates and friends, we are family. We are in this together, all of us. We are going to be right your side the whole time. You are not in this by yourself. You will never be alone." Everyone immediately agrees.

* * *

After they finish exchanging presents they all decide to start watching all their favorite Christmas movies, starting with Home Alone. Clarke, Lexa, Rebecca, and Lincoln all decide they have seen the movie about 14 times too many and choose to retire to their respective rooms until the movie is over.

Clarke had completely forgotten about Lexa's gift until she sees it on top of the dresser when they return to their room. But she doesn't want to pester her girlfriend about it so she talks about something else.

"It was really nice, what you did for Raven. You're a really good friend to her." Clarke says, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"She and Wick deserve it. They are good people. They are going to raise a badass little kid." She smiles sitting on the floor in front of Clarke.

"So what does a mechanic plus an engineer equal?"

"Either Wick is going to raise him or her to be a race car driver or Raven is going to raise a little basketball player." She chuckles "I'm kind of hoping to be the godmother of a professional basketball player, so I'm counting on the latter."

Clarke laughs. She quickly decides it is now or never. She is dying to know what Lexa got her. But just as she opens her mouth to ask, Lexa gets up and moves toward the dresser.

"Ready?" Lexa says placing the box on the floor in front of the blonde.

Clarke excitedly nods and rips the box open.

Lexa watches her girlfriend carefully as Clarke examines the contents of the box. There is a small stack of old medical textbooks, about four sketch pads of different sizes, two smaller boxes (both full of colored pencils, oil paints, water colors, and brushes), there is a book about sculpting. In a plastic box are all the notes that Clarke and Lexa have passed during class (and the one time they had detention together), there are copies of all the little doodles Clarke has drawn for Lexa, even pictures of the doodles that she draws on the tables in Mrs. Hunt's class.

On top of all the contents of the box sits a card in a red envelope with _Clarke_ written on the front of it in Lexa's handwriting. Clarke reaches down, tears already welling up in her eyes, to open and read it.

 _Clarke,_

 _We have been together for five months now, but it feels like I've known you my whole life. You are unlike any other girl I have ever met. You, Clarke Griffin, are something else. You walked into class that day: hair still wet, dark circles under your eyes, and no makeup. But you still took my breath away. You continue to do so on a consistent basis. I wake up every morning and I remind myself how lucky I am that I get the sensational honor to call you mine. But just as you are mine, I am yours. I am proud to be yours. Merry Christmas._

 _I love you,_

 _Your Favorite Basketball Player_

Clarke has already burst into tears and Lexa is right by her side running her hand up and down Clarke's back. "I love you, Clarke." Lexa whispers softly in Clarke's ear.

"I love you too." Clarke whispers back.

Lexa brings Clarke over to their shared bed and pulls the comforter back so the blonde can climb into bed. Lexa joins her moments later. The bruneete wraps her girlfriend up in her arms, holding her close to her body.

"Is this the part where we have Christmas sex?" Lexa jokes.

"Yeah. I think so." Clarke laughs and leans up to kiss the woman she loves.

* * *

 **So this was a really long chapter. The girls are going to make their college choices in the next chapter and we will see what that means for Clexa. I've got a break starting here in the next couple days so I will hopefully get more chapters done. If you guys have any suggestions for the story please comment or PM me. I really appreciate your feedback. Thank you so much! Please review!**

 _ **-a.s.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Time hop to later in the school year. This is takes place about March, which is also when we see MHS compete in the State Championship. Also someone requested that I do some kind of jealousy scenario or Clarke cheering Lexa on in one of her basketball games, so I'm gonna do both since they both fit into the chapter. Please Review!**

* * *

March comes around along with the playoffs. Lexa and Octavia are able to take care of the team with Raven's absence. With Raven no longer a part of the team _The Big Three_ becomes _The Terrific Two._ The pact that the three friends agreed upon is upheld. Lexa and Octavia still agree that they will not separate for college. Raven feels bad about being the reason _The Big Three_ broke up, but she made a decision and she is going to stick with it. She and Wick will soon be finding out whether they will be having a boy or a girl. Their friends are very helpful and are saving money to build a nursery for the baby. They are even helping debate names.

* * *

When the Bulldogs destroy their opponent in the semi-finals a party is held at one of the senior's house. They make all the players wear gold sashes and blue plastic party crowns to school the day after the big win. They lead a procession through the halls during seventh period. Students line the halls, clap, and chant for their team. When Lexa sees Clarke standing next to Raven chanting "BULL-DOGS, BULL-DOGS, BULL-DOGS!" she goes to her and sweeps her up into her arms and kisses her cheek. Clarke giggles uncontrollably at the public display of affection.

"Will I see you at the party tonight?" Lexa shouts to be heard over the shenanigans in the hallways.

"Yeah. I'll be there. Go, you're going to get left behind." Clarke says gently pushing her girlfriend back towards the procession. Lexa reluctantly goes.

Hours later the house has already filled up and many are already half-drunk but those who are sober stand by the front door awaiting the arrival of the basketball team like photographers at a red carpet event. Clarke is among them.

While she is waiting she feels someone approach her and stand to her left. She turns to look at who it is and she finds a familiar red-head.

 _Costia._

"What are you doing here?!" Clarke shouts to be heard over the loud music.

"I came to get drunk and bang my girlfriend in a closet. Why else would I be here?!"

"She is _not_ your girlfriend." Clarke says through gritted teeth.

Costia probably doesn't hear her because mid-sentence the front door opens and the team emerges, Octavia leading at the front. When Lexa comes into view she glances back at Costia who is jumping up and down and cheering just like everyone else. Lexa walks in front of them and just when it appears Costia is going to reach out and try to hug Lexa she actually for the girl behind Lexa. Clarke is sure her name is Mary who is a junior. Clarke feels a surge of relief and a surge of anger wash over her at the same time. Lexa notices and grabs her to drag her into the kitchen.

"Hey, what's wrong, baby?" Lexa asks. She attempts to calm Clarke down by running her hand up and down the blonde's arm.

"She just gets under skin."

"Who's she?"

"Costia!" Clarke nearly shouts in frustration.

"She's here?" Lexa raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah did you not see her, she was standing right next to me."

Lexa moves closer to the girl she loves and holds her close "I only have eyes for you." She says softly and kisses Clarke's forehead. They stand like that for a few more minutes before Octavia comes in and pulls Lexa away to play beer pong. She looks back to see that Clarke has already found someone she knows and has struck up a conversation.

A few hours later Lexa is very drunk from playing quarters and Clarke (the designated driver) is still sober. Clarke collects Lexa (and Lexa's car keys) and drives toward their neighborhood.

Clarke is stopped at a redlight when she looks over at her drunk, sleeping girlfriend.

She whispers to Lexa "You are so beautiful. Especially when you're sleeping, even though you're hair is messed up and you're drooling right now." She quietly laughed to herself then tears start to form in her eyes "I am so scared. What's going to happen to us when you have to go to college? You're probably going to go to some big-shot basketball school on the other side of the country. You won't have any time for me. You'll be busy with classes and basketball and your future. Hell, I'll just be an afterthought. I'll be the girl you tell your kids about in 15 years because I was the high school sweetheart who got left behind when you went off to build your life." She smiles to herself. "Oh my God, look at me. I'm talking to you when you aren't even conscious and I'm getting mad at you for something 15 years into the future that you probably won't even do."

Clarke pulls into Lexa's driveway and somehow (probably magic fairy dust) she gets her into her room by way of the window. Lexa becomes more cognitive when Clarke makes her drink a whole bottle of water.

"I love you." Clarke whispers in Lexa ear as she tucks her into bed.

"I love you too." Lexa whispers back and pulls the blonde into her arms for a hug.

Clarke holds her for a moment before climbing out the window and across the street to her own house. She gets ready for bed and as she brushes her teeth a text comes through.

 **Favorite Basketball Player:** _I would never be too busy for you. goodnight babe :*_

Clarke nearly has a stroke when she reads the message from the brunette. She heard the whole damn thing.

* * *

Clarke does her best to avoid Lexa for most of the weekend, which isn't too hard because Lexa and Octavia play basketball the whole time. Since Octavia is occupied and she is avoiding Lexa, Clarke decides she should visit a very pregnant Raven.

 **Clarkey:** _hey im coming to see you, do you want me to pick u up anything from the store?_

 **Rae:** _dill pickle chips, coke, super hot salsa, birthday cake ice cream and some skittles_

 **Rae:** _thanks_

Clarke shows up with Raven's strange grocery list and finds her friend in the nursery they have all been working on.

"When do you guys find out the sex of the baby?" Clarke asks as she sets the grocery bag on the table and sits down on the floor next to Raven.

"At the appointment next Saturday."

"Have you thought about names?"

"You can't tell anyone I said this, especially Octavia because she'll have a cow. Got it?"

"Got it."

"I think I want to name the baby after Lexa. Because she's been the best during all of this, better than Wick on most days. And if something happens to me or Wick I know that she'll take care of my kid. I think it might even be possible that she already loves this baby more than I do." Raven laughs a little through the tears forming in her eyes.

"That might be the sweetest thing I've ever heard. But it's also completely true." Clarke smiles at her friend. "And I know she'd be honored if you named your child after her, Rae. What does Wick think?"

"He's kind of been letting me do what I want so far. He just wants me to completely satisfied with everything, and the best way to do that is to let me do it myself. He does most of the dirty work though." Raven nods.

"Thats nice of him, very gentleman-like."

"Yeah." Raven agrees then changes the subject. "Okay, enough baby talk. Where's your other half, you guys are like never apart. What happened?"

Clarke chuckles. "Well, funny story actually." Clarke goes on to tell the story of ranting to Lexa while she was 'asleep' and then the text and her almost heart attack.

"I'm so embarrassed. And I don't know what she'll say. And then what if she's mad at me for avoiding her the whole weekend."

"Trust me. She and Octavia have been in basketball mode for 72 hours straight. When they aren't playing basketball, they are watching basketball, when they aren't doing that they are sleeping. And when they are sleeping they are dreaming about basketball. Hell they probably even make their scrambled eggs look like a reverse layup. She didn't notice you were avoiding her." Raven says.

Clarke chuckles because it is all very true."Well, now what?"

"Go talk to her."

"I can't she and Octavia are practicing. I can't just walk in there, interrupt her practice, and demand to talk to her."

"Why not?"

Clarke opens her mouth to rebuttal but then realizes Raven is right (like always).

Clarke stands up from the floor and marches down the stairs.

She hears Raven behind her yelling "Go get your girl, Clarkey!"

That gives Clarke all the confidence she needs to go and do exactly that.

* * *

As Octavia slowly dribbles closer to Lexa who has taken up position at the top of the three-point arc she smiles knowingly at her teammate.

"Bring it, Blake." Lexa says as Octavia approaches.

Suddenly Octavia explodes into action and attempts to go right by Lexa on her way to the basket. But before she gets too far Lexa taps the ball out from Octavia's possession. She takes possession of the ball and dribbles all the way to the other end of the court and executes a perfect layup, Octavia in tow.

"And _that's_ how you bring it, Blake." Lexa collects the ball and passes it to Octavia who is now out of breath.

Octavia begins to say something but then the door to the gym opens and Clarke appears. She gestures to where Clarke stands "I think someone wants to talk to you, Woods."

Lexa turns and finds the blonde standing there with an orange gatorade in her hand and a determined look on her face.

"You know you could've just called." Lexa says as she leads her girlfriend outside to a bench in front of the building.

"I can't bring you your favorite after workout drink over the phone." Clarke says as she hands the gatorade to the older girl.

"Thank you." Lexa smiles and takes a long swig of the sports drink.

"Okay so I'm sorry I acted so weird after Friday night. I was embarrassed about what I said and I didn't want to talk about it because I was still scared about everything but I think-" Clarke was cut off when Lexa pressed her lips to hers. Clarke can't believe she allowed herself to go a whole weekend without the feeling of her girlfriend's lips on hers. She'll never let that happen again.

"You talk too much." Lexa smiles and softly kisses the blonde again.

"But we need to talk about this."

Lexa sighs and pulls away from Clarke. "I know. I've been avoiding it too." She looks at Clarke then turns her attention to the ground in front of her. "I'm scared too."

Clarke is taken off guard by the revelation.

"I'm scared that I'm going to go away and I'll never get to see you because you'll go off study art like you've always wanted to do. I'm scared that basketball will just takeover. I'm scared you'll go off to some college and meet someone and…" Lexa trailed off from there, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hey, look at me. That's not going to happen. There is no one I'd rather be with." Clarke brings her hand up to cup the side of Lexa's tear-stained cheek.

"So what do we do now." Clarke asks.

"You know, you could always go with me."

"W-what?" Clarke stutters.

"To whatever college I end up at. You could find something to major in there or at another school nearby. You could come with me." Lexa looks back at Clarke with promise in her eyes and Clarke can't deny that she looks absolutely stunning right now.

"That...that sounds awesome." Clarke is ecstatic but then realization hits her. "But you don't even know what college you're going to. How are we going to-" Clarke trailed off and Lexa picked up where she left off.

"I'll find out where I'm going before the end of the month. But we take it day by day. I pick my school, you pick your's and we go from there." Lexa assured her.

Tears formed in Clarke's eyes and her voice left her. She could only nod as Lexa held her in her strong arms.

"We'll be okay, baby." Lexa assures her.

* * *

A week later the Bulldogs are in the State Championship game. Lexa and Octavia each have 25 points and they are beating the Knights by 46 points.

The clock winds down and the crowd gets louder and louder. Lexa looks up into the student section and sees Clarke cheering her on.

The buzzer goes off, confetti falls, the crowd chants, and the team runs from the bench to tackle Lexa and Octavia.

Everything seems to be in slow motion as a feeling of victory overtakes everyone. The students from the stands rush down to center court to meet their team in celebration. Somewhere in the chaos Lexa finds Clarke.

"You did it, babe!" Clarke shouts and embraces the taller girl.

"No. _We_ did it." Lexa says referencing the whole school as being the _we._

Lexa and Octavia hold the trophy high in the air so that everyone would know that they are the rightful champions.

If they didn't have their choice of colleges before, they do now.

* * *

Lexa exits the building where the game was held. She walks to her car and finds Clarke sitting on the hood waiting for her. In her hand the blonde held a small bouquet of midnight supreme roses.

Lexa blushed and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, completely bypassing the the flowers.

"Thank you, for everything." Lexa says into Clarke's hair.

"Don't thank me now. You can thank me by taking me to Starbucks."

"You plan on having a late night?" Lexa raises her eyebrows at the younger girl as she climbs into the driver's seat.

"Damn right." Clarke smiles and leans over the console to kiss the brunette on the cheek. "But we can't stay up too late because Raven has an appointment in the morning at 9:00."

"Damn it, Raven. Why did your being pregnant have to interfere with my getting laid?" Lexa says to Raven who isn't even there.

Clarke laughs at her girlfriend's antics. Lexa thinks it is the most beautiful sound.

* * *

 **Yeah! They won! Okay so what did you guys think? Should Raven have a girl or boy? Names? What about college? Should Clarke go with Lexa? I want to have your opinions on how the story should go. Thanks for all the follows and reviews!**

 **-** _ **a.s.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**yeee Chapter 8! Sorry it took so long. Hope you guys enjoy! Please review!**

* * *

April 13th. It's a Friday. Friday the 13th. Of course. National Signing Day. Today Lexa and Octavia find out where they will spend the next four years of their life. And also where Raven and Wick's bouncing baby boy will move after the girls' freshman year. Whether Clarke will follow is undecided. Although they know exactly where they will go Lexa and Octavia are not telling anyone what college they have decided on. But the school is having a huge pep rally for the two seniors.

"Now please give a big Bulldogs welcome to our very own Octavia Blake and Lexa Woods!" The school's principal, Mr. Kane announces through the microphone. The students in the bleachers jump up and down for their two favorite basketball players as they approach center court.

Lexa scans the crowd for a certain blonde and spots her with the rest of team. Lexa's nerves are immediately eased at the sight of her blue-eyed beauty.

At center court there are two tables. One for Lexa. One for Octavia. On each table there are four snapbacks. Each with the logo of a college that has been recruiting them. On Octavia's table the schools represented are the University of Notre Dame, University of Tennessee, University of Connecticut, and Baylor University. The schools represented on Lexa's table are University of Tennessee, Michigan State University, University of Connecticut, and Ohio State University. On the table, behind the hats, is a stack of papers. Each piece of paper is a commitment to one of the four schools, they are to sign one of the pieces of paper and commit to the chosen school.

Lexa sits down at her table and Octavia hers. The cheers subside and Mr. Kane says "Ladies it is now time to make your decision." The two girls briefly make eye contact and look to the side to look at each of the representatives from each of the colleges. In just a few moments they are each going to shake hands with a member of those lined along the wall.

Lexa and Octavia return their gazes to each other and without breaking eye contact they both reach for the hat with the same logo: The University of Connecticut. They put their hats on and go to each other before they shake hands with anyone. They embrace as the UConn representative approaches. The tall dark man shakes both girls hands and says "Welcome to Uconn, ladies. Our program is lucky to have you both. I am Thelonious Jaha. I will be your coach." He is flashing a bright smile at them but before they can respond students are rushing the floor and swarming the two players.

Clarke pushes and shoves until she gets to her girlfriend. Lexa lights up when she sees Clarke and sweeps her up into her arms.

"So what do you say? Wanna move to Connecticut?" Lexa shouts over the noise.

Clarke can't help but nod and bury her face in her girlfriend's chest. "I'd follow you to China if that's where you wanted to go." She says only loud enough for Lexa to hear.

* * *

Clarke waits by Lexa's truck while the brunette finishes up with Coach Jaha. As she sits in the hood of the truck none other than Jasper Jordan and Monty Green approach. The three had grown close since the school year started and the two young men had even joined the basketball team's study group. And let's face it, the two joining the group was the best thing to ever happen to all their grades.

Jasper appeared to be jumping up and down excitedly ranting about something, so Monty took over. "Hey, Griff. So it looks like you guys are be stuck with us a little longer."

At first she was very confused but then remembered what it was that Monty was talking about and probably what Jasper was going on about.

"Oh my god. I completely forgot. You guys got academic scholarships to Uconn. I guess in the commotion of the day I just… wow. It's been a long day." She runs her hand through her hair but smiles knowing she will have her friends there when she makes the big move.

"It's okay we'll let slide this time." Jasper says after finally ceasing his rambling. "But we should move together, like all at once. We could pile all our shit into some U-Haul trailers and just make a big road trip out of it."

"That sounds like so much fun. We could stop at Myrtle Beach. There is so much cool stuff we can do on the way there." Monty exclaims.

"On the way to where?" Lexa asks from behind Monty, Octavia, Lincoln, Raven and Wick also approaching. Lexa goes to the bed of the truck and climbs in. Everyone else follows and soon all eight friends are sitting in the bed of _Serenity_ talking about their futures together.

"We could stop in Washington D.C. or New York City!" Octavia exclaims.

"Or Philadelphia!" Wick adds.

"And if we take a slight detour we could go to the Hershey factory in Pennsylvania." Lincoln says.

"And we could go to Baltimore and see the Walters Art Museum." Clarke nearly shouts with excitement.

After a few more minutes of rattling off ideas the teens settle into a comfortable silence. But Lexa chooses to break it.

"I'm going to miss you so much next year, Rae." Lexa says not with sadness in her eyes but optimism.

Raven and Wick decided to stay in Marbury until Raven and their newborn son were ready to move. Raven's due date is in August and the stress of moving her entire life to another state would've been too much for Raven. So the two soon-to-be parents decided to just travel with their friends on their first journey to Connecticut and then come back after they were settled.

"Yeah, I'm going to miss you too." Raven says but quickly perks up. "Well, in other news we decided on a name for our bouncing baby boy."

Raven beams and says "His name will be Alexander Sage Wick." Raven looks at Lexa "You've been absolutely amazing, in fact you're better than Wick on most days. When I first found out I was pregnant my mind went places and came up with scenarios that I look at now and think 'why would I even consider that?'. But you helped me make the decision to keep my son. And he deserves to have an amazing godmother just like I've had an amazing friend." Raven managed to maintain a smile and hold back her tears but Lexa (strong and stoic) on the other hand is crying mess.

Clarke is rubbing soothing circles into her girlfriend's back when she realizes something. "Where did 'Sage' come from?"

Everyone looks at Clarke like she just said the dumbest thing. But then they all realize that Lexa never told her.

Lexa manages some form of a laugh and says "It's my middle name, Clarke. My middle name is Sage."

"I can't believe I didn't know your middle name. How could you not tell me that?"

"It didn't seem important. And you never asked."

"Point taken." Clarke concedes but Lexa knows she will hear about it later.

Soon after the group decides to retire for the evening but agree to meet up for dinner and movie the following night.

Lexa drives home and pulls up between the two houses. "Do you want to stay at my house tonight? You know my parents won't mind." Clarke asks.

"Actually I was thinking we stay at my house. My parents left for their vacation in the Bahamas this morning."

Clarke was bothered by the fact that Lexa's parents knowingly missed their daughter's signing day but didn't let Lexa know it. Clarke knew why Lexa wanted to stay at her house, but she didn't want to give her girlfriend the satisfaction of knowing how sexually frustrated she had been the past two weeks.

Lexa unlocks her front door and drops her and Clarke's stuff off in the kitchen while the blonde makes her way up to her girlfriend's bedroom. Clarke waits on the brunette's bed patiently, but soon the day begins to weigh on her and she quickly loses her strength.

Lexa appears in the doorway of her own bedroom to find the blonde sound asleep on her bed. She leans in the doorway for a moment and watches the woman loves peacefully asleep, no cares in the world. She knows that tomorrow they have much to discuss as far as life after high school. But right now Lexa just wants to enjoy this moment. So she crawls in behind her girlfriend and pulls her in close.

* * *

 **It was a short chapter, I know. But I didn't want you guys to wait any longer. Don't worry I promise this is far from over. We still have the big move and eventually four years of college. So what do you guys think of Raven's plan and the baby's name? I put a lot of thought into it and took your suggestions into consideration. I hope you guys like the chapter! Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So excited for this chapter. We will see some of the trip that was talked about in the last chapter. Also I will write in a cameo for a couple reviewers who have been consistently reviewing. So to those who want to be written in, keep up those reviews! Shout out to** **soulterror** **.**

 **I wrote most of this chapter before Season three aired so at first most of it will seem outdated. But Wick will be high-tailing it out of here soon and Echo will just be left out until further notice.**

* * *

A U-Haul sits in the street in front of Clarke's house, steadily filling up with her's and Lexa's belongings they would be taking to Storr, Connecticut.

"Clarke, honey, are you taking this box too?" Abby calls through the house to her daughter.

Clarke runs up the stairs to her room where her mother is to find her holding the box that held Lexa's Christmas present to her. "Of course I'm taking this." Clarke takes the box from her mother and retreats down the stairs, seemingly offended.

Abby continues searching her daughter's room for things she may want to bring. She opens a drawer in her daughter's dresser to find all the medical textbooks that were originally a part of Lexa's christmas present. Up until this point Abby always thought her daughter wanted to be a doctor, just like her.

"Mom." Clarke says from her doorway, seeing the book Abby is holding.

"Are you taking this too?" Abby says, not looking up from the book.

"I was going to tell you."

"I can't believe you lead me on like this. You let me believe you were going to med school."

"Mom, please-"

" I thought that was what you wanted. To go to medical school and be a doctor-"

"No, Mom! That's what you wanted!" Clarke yells through the tears streaming down her face. She turns and runs down the stairs.

She runs out the front door to see her girlfriend sitting on the back of the u-haul.

Lexa envelopes her in a hug gently cooing in her ear.

"You know you can back out at any time, it won't hurt my feelings." Lexa says.

"No, I want to go." Clarke looks up at her girlfriend with sad eyes. "I want to be with you. Its just...my mom is…"

"Being your mom." Lexa finishes for her. "She wouldn't be your mom if she didn't want you to follow your dreams."

"But being a doctor isn't my dream."

"She didn't know that." Lexa says and bringing the blonde's head to rest against her heartbeat.

"You're so lucky you don't have this problem." Clarke laughs lightly thinking about how Lexa's parents have been so eager to have their daughter out of the house that they almost hired a moving company to help her pack.

"Do you need any help packing the rest? I'm done for the most part."

"Just the box in my room and that's it." Clarke says.

"Do you want me to get it so you don't have to go up there and see her?"

"Will you?"

"Of course, my darling" Lexa smirks and turns to go in the house.

* * *

Abby hears footsteps coming up the stairs and runs through everything she wants to say to her daughter.

The footsteps stop just outside Clarke's bedroom door as it opens.

"Clarke, I-" Abby begins but doesn't finish because the teenage girl standing in the doorway isn't her daughter.

"Mrs. Griffin." Lexa nods a silent greeting. To Abby it stings because Lexa hasn't called her 'Mrs. Griffin' since she and Clarke's first date. But Lexa doesn't take notice because she quickly goes to work and picks up the only box Clarke has left to pack. She picks it up and walks to the door.

"Lexa, wait" Abby says softly.

Lexa stops but doesn't turn around.

"I just need to know that you won't let anything happen to her up there." Abby says.

Now Lexa has turned around and is looking Abby in the eyes intimidatingly. "I wouldn't dare allow any harm to come to her. I love her." Lexa remains stoic, but inside she is just itching to scream at the woman.

"I know that, which is why I am counting on you to protect her."

"I won't be the only one there. Octavia, Lincoln, Jasper, Monty, Harper, and Bellamy is transferring to Uconn. She won't ever be alone." Lexa deadpans.

Abby sighs and runs a hand through her hair. She knows everyone will be there but she hopes to hell that if there is only one relationship that lasts for her daughter it's this one. Abby knows better than most that friendships can come and go but everyone deserves someone who will always be there for them, Abby prays that that someone is Lexa.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Clarke asks, seeing her girlfriend exit the house, box in hand.

"I had a nice conversation with Momma G." Lexa smirks as she puts the box in the back of the u-haul.

"Define nice?" Clarke asks.

"I'll tell you later." Lexa says and kisses the blonde's cheek.

Clarke grins widely as another car pulls up in her driveway.

"Wait! Wait!" He yells running down the driveway. He scoops Clarke up into a big hug. "You're not going to run away to another state without saying goodbye to your old man, are you?" Jake says.

Clarke giggles uncontrollably as Jake sets her down.

"And how 'bout you, huh? Are you going to leave without saying goodbye to your favorite old person?" He says looking to Lexa and sweeping her into a big hug as well.

"You're not old, Jake. And you know it too, you're just looking for attention." She says holding back as much laughter as she can.

Jake sets her down too and takes a step back, looking at the two teenagers in front of him.

"Wow. Look at you two." He says tearing up a little. "Moving forward in life, taking on the world together."

Lexa spares a glance at her girlfriend and knows that Jake is right.

"Hold on." He says quickly and runs back to his car. He returns with a camera. "Just let me capture this moment. One day when we're having family Christmas, we can look at this picture."

Clarke looks to Lexa for permission and the brunette quickly nods.

Lexa loops her arm around Clarke's lower back and pulls her closer. Clarke looks up at the brunette, smiling happily. Lexa does the same and kisses her cheek.

And that's how Jake wants to remember this moment. His daughter standing, joyfully next to woman she would likely spend her life with, in front of a u-haul. This is the beginning of the rest of their lives.

He quickly snaps the picture.

* * *

Abby stands in the window of Clarke's (old) bedroom. She watches as her husband pulls up in the driveway and hugs both teenagers. She sighs knowing she won't ever have a relationship with her daughter (or her daughter's significant other) like that. She watches as Lexa kisses her daughter's cheek and Clarke smiles for the photo. Tears stream down her face and she watches her only daughter climb into the passenger side of her girlfriend's truck and drive away. She looks down to see Jake standing in the driveway, looking in the same direction she was. He turns and they briefly make eye contact before he goes into the house and she breaks away from the window.

* * *

Lexa and Clarke pull up at a gas station just outside of town and quickly spot their friends. Raven, Wick, Octavia, Lincoln, Harper, Bellamy, Jasper, and Monty are all sitting in the back of Lincoln's truck. Bellamy's Camaro isn't too far.

"Where have you been? We've been waiting for you." Octavia says, jumping down from the truck.

"Well, we're here now, lets get this show on the road!" Clarke says.

"Alright then, everybody in." Raven says, gathering the group together.

They all form a huddle and put their hands in the middle

1

2

3

"GO BULLDOGS!"

And with that they all pile into their respective cars and drive away from the gas station.

* * *

An hour later Clarke is asleep and Lexa is driving down the interstate.

Lexa looks over at the blonde and realizes something.

 _One day, I am going to marry this woman._

 _This is the beginning of the rest of our lives._

* * *

 **Yeahh! Soooo glad that the journey to college has begun. So what did you guys think? What should transpire between Abby and Clarke? Abby and Lexa? And what about Lexa parents? Should they make an appearance or should we just forget them?**

 **I am also making a plan to exclude Wick from further chapters mostly because Steve Talley got fired and isn't on the show anymore. So my idea was to have Raven and Wick break up after little Alex is born and Raven starts dating a girl. I have no idea who that girl is yet but I'm getting there. I really need help on this part of the story so please GIVE ME FEEDBACK! Also thank you to soulterror, your reviews inspire me.**

 **Please review!**

 **-a.s.**


	10. Chapter 10

**So some people mentioned that if Wick is no longer going to be in the story then Anya should never be brought up, however the reason I will not do that is because Anya is too important to Lexa in the show. i know she isn't mentioned as much buts its obvious she was important to Lexa and by extension Lexa's relationship with Clarke. Wick on the other hand doesn't appear to be important to the story (on the show) anymore, he's been mentioned once but I think he is just another thing to add to the list of Raven's heartaches. Also a lot of people asked why Steve Talley got fired. I heard that there was some controversy surrounding his Twitter account somehow or another Adina Porter (Indra) was involved. I don't know the details but I also don't think it would be enough to have him fired. All of this is assuming its true. This is the internet after all.**

 **Another note. Some people said they were having a hard time remembering Anya's role in the story and they are right to forget because I haven't even mentioned her yet. The following characters have not been mention either: Indra, Finn, Miller, Monroe, Pike (undecided), Kane, Wells, Maya, Titus (undecided), Aden, Nia, Ontari (undecided), and Roan. All of these will eventually be included whether in small ways or big ones. I have plans for this story to go very far and to places no other fanfic has ever gone before (*write previous sentence on post-it-note to save for Fanfic of the Year acceptance speech*) If you have suggestions for how any of these characters should be included in the story pm me or comment it. I would love to have readers' choice in this aspect of the story. Love you! Please Review!**

Clarke can smell it before anyone in the group can see it on their map. The Beach.

The group parks near the Atlantic Ocean in Myrtle Beach, South Carolina. This is the first stop on their road trip to Connecticut. Clarke gets out of Lexa truck: aviators on, baby blue bikini, white cover up, pink flip flops, beach bag, and her sun-colored hair pull up in a bun. She takes a deep breath and feel her girlfriends lips press against her cheek. She smiles widely and looks the brunette over once, giving a nod of approval at her girlfriend's outfit.

Lexa wears a black bikini top, white flip flops, a baseball cap, athletic shorts, sunglasses, and her hair is back in a ponytail. Clarke is grateful that Lexa is not wearing a proper shirt in this moment, favoring the brunette's chiseled abdomen.

Octavia chooses to interrupt their eye sex. "We're at the beach, motherfuckers!" She screams as she sprints to the shore, Lincoln close behind. The other members of the group waste no time in chasing after Octavia who has already launched herself into the ocean.

Lexa remembers just in time that they all left a pregnant Raven to haul their beach belongings to their spot on the beach. She stops and goes to help Raven.

They set up on the sand and apply sunscreen to each other while the others swim in the Atlantic. Lexa can feel _something_ is wrong with her but she can't quite place it. "What's going on, Rae?" She asks as she squirts more sunscreen into her hand.

"Nothing" She says and Lexa gives her that signature glare.

"Don't fuck with me, Reyes."

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course." She says softly. "But before you do, you should know that I'll probably tell Clarke."

"I think I liked you better before you were whipped like an 1800's carriage horse." Raven jokes and the other brunette laughs. "You can tell her its okay."

There is a brief moment of silence until Raven speaks up again.

"Long story short I'm pretty sure Wick is cheating on me."

"WHAT!?" Lexa shouts but not loud enough for anyone nearby to hear. He eyes immediately dart to the ocean where their friends play. Her eyes instinctively find Clarke before finding Wick. She spots him dunking Jasper into the water.

"I don't know for sure, but I'm pretty confident. I saw some texts that sounded suspicious but I wasn't sure so I followed him for a day and he met up with a girl."

"Who did he meet up with?"

"She had red hair, I couldn't see her face—" Raven avoids the question.

"Who was she?" Lexa repeats.

"He…it was Costia." Raven relents and lowers her head.

/

"I surrender! I surrender!" Clarke shouts at Octavia to ease up her splash attack.

"I accept tribute in the form of food." She says with a slight bow of her head.

Clarke laughs and climbs onto her inner tube next to Octavia's. The two teens take a moment to come down off their high.

"Happy Anniversary, Clarkey" Octavia says with a smile.

"What are you talking about? Mine and Lexa's anniversary isn't until Wednesday."

"No I'm talking about our anniversary of the day we all met you." Octavia says grinning wildly. "We all love you very much."

"Awww, I love you too, O." Clarke says reaching over to hug the other girl.

"Happy Ten Months, blondie." She says smiling like a fool.

Just then Bellamy comes up behind them and flips both their inner tubes over, tossing them into the water. Both girls pop up out of the water to find Bellamy and Lincoln laughing uncontrollably with Harper, Wick, Jasper, and Monty grinning cheekily off to the side.

Clarke yells "Since I'm feeling generous today, you all have a five second head start before I jack slap every one of you." Clarke is pissed "Starting—"

"Yeah well I'm not feeling so nice today." Octavia says and launches at her brother first. The others scramble away and start swimming towards shore, Clarke is not far behind.

Harper is first to reach shore and she makes a b-line for Lexa and Raven who appear to be having a not-so-fun discussion.

"Lexaaaa! You're girlfriend is trying to kill us! HAALLLP!" She exaggerates, dragging out every consonant in her statement.

Monty and Jasper run up behind Harper shouting unintelligibly. Not far behind them is a very angry Clarke. Just before Clarke reaches her targets, Lexa launches out of her beach chair, picks Clarke up, throws her over her shoulder and runs down the beach with her girlfriend clutching her ass cheeks to keep from falling. The rest of the group is trying to keep up.

Lexa Woods is a fast runner on the basketball court, hard to keep up with even with her girlfriend tossed over shoulder.

It was quite a site to other beach-goers and bystanders.

/

Raven, in her pregnant state, decided against running down the beach after her friends. But she called Wick back from chasing Lexa and Clarke to talk.

"What's up?" He says tentatively sitting in the chair next to her.

Raven, having never been one to dance around the point, says "I know you cheated on me."

Wick is dumbfounded and frankly shocked. He thought he covered his tracks pretty well: deleting texts, emails, Facebook messages. None of it mattered though because he had been caught. "I…I…I don't know what to say."

At that Raven stood up and slapped him across the face. "Don't say anything you dumb ass, bitch!" Ravens screams through the tears. "You promised me forever, and I trusted you! I am carrying **your** son and you disrespect me like this! What the fuck?! You can't respect me as your girlfriend and you can't respect me as the mother of your child!"

"Raven I—"

"Shut up, you fucking manwhore!" Raven shouts, tears streaming freely down her face. "GO away! I never want to see you again."

"Well then what do I do with you shit?" He says. They both realize he grasping for straws, looking for something to change her mind.

"I don't know. FedEx it to me! I don't give a rat's ass what you do with it!"

And with that Kyle Wick stood up, walked away and out of Raven Reyes' life, never to be seen again.

/

20 Minutes Later…

The group (excluding Raven and Wick) are walking back up the beach towards their set up on the shore. Bellamy and Harper hold hands. Lincoln is carrying Octavia bridal style in his strong arms. Jasper and Monty are throwing sand at each other. And Lexa is piggy-backing on Clarke while she gently and lovingly places kisses on the back of the blonde's neck.

Lexa spots their chairs and umbrellas before anyone else. She sees Raven sitting on her chair, reading a book just like they left her. But Lexa heard Raven call Wick back to talk. _So where is Wick?_ She hops off Clarke's back and her girlfriend looks at her quizzically.

Lexa looks around again but Wick is nowhere to be seen. She glances back at Clarke once who gives her a sweet smile and then the brunette jogs ahead to Raven.

"Hey, where's Wick?" Lexa asks as soon as Raven is close enough to hear her.

"Gone." The other teen says without looking up from her book.

"Well where did he go?"

"Home." Raven says still not looking up.

"What?" Lexa asks, very confused. "Did you confront him?"

Raven simply nods.

"Wait so you confronted him about cheating, then you broke up with him, then he just left."

Raven nods again.

But before Lexa can say anything else someone behind her speaks up. "Wait you and Wick broke up?" It was Clarke.

She spins around to face her girlfriend who has a look of shock on her face. The others appear to be shocked as well as worn out (Jasper and Monty are shocked, worn out _and_ covered in sand).

"Everyone is tired lets go get lunch and we can talk about it." Lexa says before turning back to look at Raven for approval. Raven (once again) simply nods.

/

When Clarke and Lexa walk back to their vehicle they find a pile of stuff sitting on the ground next to the driver's side door. There is a bag with a name on it: _Reyes._

/

They pull up at the restaurant and Clarke hands Raven the bag with her name on it. Raven appears to be confused at first but then realization washes over: _Wick left it because it was in his car._

Inside the restaurant Raven explains the entire situation to the group. Lexa notices Clarke tense up when Raven tells them that the girl Wick met was Costia, the brunette reaches for her girlfriend's hand and squeezes reassuringly.

Soon after the group goes back on the road, heading towards their other planned stops such as Washington D.C., Philadelphia, New York City,and eventually they would reach their destination: The University of Connecticut Main Campus.

/

After a week and half of site seeing and driving the gang pulls up at their new home.

Octavia, Lexa, Jasper, and Monty will all be staying in the dorms but the others made plans of their own. Lincoln, Clarke, Harper, Bellamy, and Raven got individual apartments all in the same building on the same floor. Clarke will start her classes in the spring, Raven won't start school until after her son is born, Lincoln will be taking night classes, and both Harper and Bellamy (sharing an apartment) plan to put off college until they can afford it. Lincoln got his own apartment with plenty of room for his girlfriend as well for when Octavia moves out of the dorms next year. Clarke made the same plan for her and Lexa but while Lexa lives on campus Raven will be staying with Clarke. They also pre-interviewed via skype for their new jobs. Clarke plans to work at a coffee shop until further notice while Lexa got a job at the local YMCA. Lincoln got a job as security guard for a department store and in that department store Octavia works as a cashier. Bellamy found work at Books-A-Million and Harper found a good job as a receptionist at a big company. Monty and Jasper both got jobs waiting tables at a restaurant that serves southern food called _"Mr. Miller's"_

/

 **Soooo yeah Monty is totally gonna bang his boss' son and GOODBYE to Wick he may or may not be missed. But for clarification Raven will be staying in Connecticut with the rest of the group. I tried to lay everything out and answer questions at the same time. A lot of people were wondering if Clarke was going to be attending Uconn too. She is she will just be starting later than everyone else. Also I know I originally said that Bellamy transferred to Uconn but I changed my mind on that and he just dropped out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Sorry guys I know I kind of dropped of the grid for a little while but I'm back now and since its summer here I will have more time to write so please enjoy this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!**

While practice for their freshmen year of basketball doesn't start until October Lexa and Octavia have been spending a lot of time with the other members of the basketball team. The seniors are Denise Chandler, Joanne Nelson (JoJo for short), and Anya juniors are Olivia Gallagher (Ollie for short), Michelle Prescott, Sadie Booner, and Jen Dorsey, The sophomores are Katie McClain, Chantal O'Connor, Bree Smith, Janelle Haynes, Bailey Rochester and Tasha Jefferson. There is one other freshmen besides Lexa and Octavia: Lindsey Dukes.

* * *

"Wassup freshies?!" Tasha exclaimes as she approaches Lexa, Octavia and their friends on the Quad with Michelle, JoJo, and Anya in tow.

Tasha and JoJo had been quick to accept them on the team but Michelle and Anya were reluctant at first. The _Terrific Two_ eventually found out that Michelle was from Ottowa and was a walk-on who later earned her scholarship. If there was one thing Lexa had learned from Michelle in the few weeks she had known her it is that hard work pays off.

Anya is still hesitant to accept the two freshmen as her team however.

"Are you guys all coming to the Tau Kappa Epsilon party tonight?" JoJo asked the group.

Lexa, Japser, Raven Monty, and Octavia all nodded their heads. But Clarke looked over at Raven quizzically

"What's wrong?" Lexa asked when she noticed the exchange.

Clarke looked down at the Raven's swollen stomach and waited for Lexa to realize why Raven couldn't go to a college party.

"Ohhhh yeah. Rae can't drink" Monty blurted out with a grimace.

The group of friends looked around at each other while Tasha, JoJo, Michelle, and Anya waited for a valid answer.

Before anybody else could say anything Raven spoke "I'll go I just won't drink, I'll be the designated driver."

* * *

The Frat house was crowded and reeked of cheap beer and sex. Welcome to college.

The whole gang was coming along for the party. Harper and Bellamy were lost immediately after entering the house. Jasper was off mixing up dangerous concoctions of alcohol and flirting with a girl named Maya. Monty was hooking up with a boy named Nathan, the son of his boss. Octavia and Lincoln had been upstairs for at least an hour having drunk sex in a closet.

And Raven...well…

She sips at her coke and watches the people on the dance floor move and grind against each other. She remembers when that was her, moving and grinding all over Wick. She gags at the thought that she even spoke to him. She is glad that he is gone and out of her life. But deep down she knew this would happen eventually. Whenever Raven and Wick had sex it was always about him. He never tried to please her, it was only about him getting off. And then she got pregnant. She couldn't give him what he wanted any more. He tried to act like it was okay but they both knew that they wouldn't be doing the deed anytime soon. Tears well up in her eyes at the thought of him being with another woman.

She feels someone sit down beside and place a warm hand on her shoulder. She thinks it's Lexa but she opens her eyes and finds another familiar face.

"You okay there princess?" Anya asks.

Raven smiles at the nickname. "Yeah just...you know...pregnancy hormones."

"Just because you're pregnant doesn't mean you can just write your feelings off as hormones." Anya says, rubbing soft circles in the brunette's back. "Let's go somewhere more quiet, okay?" Anya suggests as she helps Raven stand up from the couch.

They stop by the kitchen to get more coke and see a very drunk Tasha chatting up a short, dark-skinned girl. Anya and Raven exchange a knowing look when they see her and run away from the kitchen in a fit of giggles.

They make it out to the sidewalk in front of the house and begin a slow walk to God knows where.

* * *

They walk for what seems like hours, they make a turn down another street every once in awhile but mostly just seem to be walking around aimlessly.

Anya tells Raven about how when she was little she would always stay up into the wee hours of the morning to watch the NBA Finals and how she would play classical music whenever she practiced because it helped her focus.

Raven tells Anya about the state championship game when the _Big Three_ were in their freshmen year. Lexa passed the ball to Raven and she hit the game-winning shot at the buzzer.

She tells Anya about Wick. Anya just listens and when Raven finishes she asks if Raven wants her to kick Wick in the balls. But Raven says she doesn't have to.

Eventually they come to a small park with broken swings and slide that is falling away from the tower it's connected to.

There is a pond next to the park and the two girls walk over to a bench near the small body of water. They sit in silence for a few minutes appreciating the view before them.

Anya looks over at the girl sitting next to her. With the moonlight reflecting off the water the blonde takes notices of the the raw beauty in the freshmen. She must have been staring because Raven is looking back at her with soft brown eyes. The older girls immediately diverts her gaze back to the water.

"So why weren't you hanging out with your friends at the party?" Anya asks abruptly.

"Well lets see I can't drink and I'm too fat to dance-"

"That's not true" Anya cuts her off. "I'm sure you can still dance."

"Yeah? How? Because I don't-"

She is cut off again when Anya unexpectedly stands up and offers her hand out to Raven.

"Come one. I'll show you that you can still dance."

Raven reluctantly takes the older woman's hand and is pulled up by the blonde.

When Raven is standing Anya pulls out her phone and beings to play "You and Me" by Lifehouse. She sets the device down on the bench they were just sitting on.

Anay wraps one arm around Raven's waist and intertwines their fingers with the other. Raven's belly bumps against Anya's chiseled abdomen but neither girl says anything. Anya thinks it is one of the most endearing things for Raven to allow her to be this close to her unborn baby.

Anya freezes. "What was that?"

Suddenly little Alexander Sage Reyes kicks again, bumping against Anya's abs.

"He's reacting to your touch...he likes you." Raven smiles softly up at the blonde.

Anya stares at Raven's swollen stomach, completely mesmerized by what just happened. She slowly brings the hand that was around Raven's waist to her front and places a gentle hand on over Raven's belly.

Alexander Sage Reyes doesn't hesitate to respond to the touch.

Anya smiles when she feels another kick. They resume swaying back and forth until Anya runs out of slow songs after which they continue to move slowly to the sound of nothing.

* * *

When they all arrived at the party Lexa was immediately pulled into a game of poker. Clarke sits in her lap as the brunette puts on her best poker face, but with the way Clarke is subtly grinding her ass into Lexa's crotch they both know that it won't be long and Lexa will have to vacate the table.

Lexa wins as quickly as possible so that she can take Clarke upstairs and have her way with the blonde.

As soon as Lexa collects the money everyone owes her (which is a lot) she quickly makes her way up the stairs to where she knows Clarke is already waiting for her.

She opens the door to find Clarke is completely naked and standing in the middle of the room. Lexa lets her eyes rake over her girlfriend's body.

Seeing that hungry look in Lexa's eyes makes Clarke shiver. The blonde grabs her girlfriend's hands and pulls her towards the bed in the room.

"I think we need to even this out a little bit" Clarke says in a low growl as she pushes Lexa down to the bed. Lexa is too turned to even consider responding.

Clarke begins by taking Lexa's leather jacket off her shoulders and tossing it to the side. She then begins work on her belt buckle and Clarke is too excited to concentrate enough to loosen the belt. Lexa steps in and lifts her hips off the bed so she can shimmy out of her skinny jeans. Clarke comes back to reality and pulls them off for her. Once they're off the blonde takes a moment to appreciate the boyshorts Lexa is wearing. Getting impatient, Lexa sits up and takes off her shirt then swiftly reaches around and unclips her bra, tossing both to the side.

Clarke pushes her back down onto the bed and pulls the only item of clothing Lexa wearing away from her body. Clarke takes a moment to gaze over her girlfriend's body. Lexa's chiseled abs, her defined biceps, her toned legs, her natural tan, and _God_ her boobs.

Clarke leans down and caputures the brunette's lips softly then feverishly she takes control of the kiss.

Lexa rakes her hands all over her girlfriend's nude body. She scratches at the blonde's back, sure to leave a mark. Swift and quick Lexa turns them over so she is on top and Clarke is left quivering beneath her. The brunette goes to work on Clarke's neck, spelling out her own name with her tongue on Clarke's pulse point.

She begins to kiss her ways down the valley of the blonde's beautiful breasts. She begins work on Clarke's right nipple as she caresses the other boob with her left hand. She swirls her tongue around the areola before sucking the tiny peak between her lips. With Clarke moaning above her she switches to the other boob repeats the process.

When she's finished she kisses her way down the blonde's stomach, taking a second to dip her tongue into her navel causing Clarke to let out a breathy moan.

When she reaches her destination she swipes her index finger quickly through her girlfriend's soaked folds. She circles Clarke's entrance with her finger knowing she is wet enough to take three at once if need be. She abruptly pushes her finger into her girlfriend and soon adds a second. With each pump of her fingers Lexa curls them into Clarke, dragging out moan after moan from the girl above her. Without any warning Lexa wraps her lips around her girfriend's clit causing Clarke to let out a low moan.

It didn't take Clarke much longer to be screaming Lexa's name.

Needless to say many more orgasms came after that.

Overall it was a good night for all involved.

Did you guys catch that very subtle s/o to OITNB wit Tasha Jeferson (aka Taystee)? And the girl she was "chatting up" in the kitchen was meant to be Poussey. Anybody? Nope? okay I see how it is.


End file.
